


A Luthor and A Super

by FangZeronos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feelings are gonna be hurt, It's gonna be a painful one, Kara's got explaining to do, Lena's got things to say, friendships are tested, i mean we all know these two are coming out on top right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Kara decides to tell Lena the truth about herself. The result is what she was expecting unfortunately.





	1. The Reveal

_“Supergirl went behind my back and used the people I cared for against me. I can never trust her again.”_

 Those words haunted Kara for the last five months. Every time she saw Lena, those words went right back through Kara’s mind, making the smile fall from her face. She’d lie and say it was troubles with Alex, something Lena would probably believe. Now, with tensions rising thanks to the Graves siblings, Kara was unsure of what to do.

 Alex walked into the apartment, looking around and seeing her sister sitting on the floor in front of the couch, her knees drawn up and her head down, baggy clothes on that made her even more curious and worried. “Kara?”

 Kara looked up, looking at her sister. “Hi,” she said, putting her head back down.

 “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, sitting beside Kara and frowning.

 Kara sighed softly, uncurling and leaning against her sister. “Today…when Lena distracted Mercy and I was able to go Supergirl, the look on Lena’s face was still one of hate and distrust. It’s been five months, Alex, and it’s a look I still can’t get used to. She’s one of my best friends, and I…I hate that I have to keep lying to her.”

 Alex sighed, wrapping her arm around Kara and rubbing her arm. “Then stop lying to her,” she said. “If you want to tell her the truth, then tell her and take whatever consequences come with it, Kara. The least she can do is tell you to get out, and the worst is start working against you. It’s Lena. I’m sure if you try and talk to her, she’ll understand.”

 “I hope so, Alex,” Kara whispered. “I don’t want to lose my best friend.” She looked up as Alex made a noise, and she smiled a bit. “I mean, my non-sister best friend.”

 “Nice save, jerk,” Alex laughed. She reached over and grabbed Kara’s phone, putting it in her hand. “Text her and ask to talk. Offer to bring dinner if you have to.”

 Kara nodded, shifting and sitting up on the edge of the couch. She pulled up a text to Lena, biting her lip. _“Busy? If yes, I can bring dinner. If no, I’ll still bring dinner.”_ The room was silent for a minute until her phone beeped.

  _“No, I’m not busy. Was thinking about going home. What did you have in mind?”_

Kara smiled. _“Big Belly Burger.”_

_“YES! Come to the penthouse! I’ll tell the doorman you’re on the list.”_

 Kara smiled softly, locking her phone and standing up. “Well, that was easier then I thought it’d be,” she said, looking at Alex. “Big Belly and I’m going straight over.”

 Alex smiled and nodded. “Go for it, girl,” she said. She watched Kara hop up and run to change, seeing her run out of the apartment a minute later. “I’ll, uh, see myself out.”

 An hour and a half later, after laughing and cleaning up the trash from the burgers, Kara watched Lena pace the kitchen. “You’re nervous,” she said.

 “Just dealing with the aftermath of the last couple of days,” Lena said. “The image inducers going down, the rising tensions. It’s enough to make me want to pull my hair out.” She looked up and saw Kara move, snickering softly when she felt her best friend hug her. “Cheater. You know your hugs melt the problems.”

 “I know,” Kara said with a smile, squeezing Lena softly. She bit her lip, looking down. “Lena…there’s another reason I wanted to talk to you tonight. It’s…well, it’s kind of a big thing, and it’s something I should have told you a long time ago.”

 Lena pulled away from Kara, cocking an eyebrow. “What?” she asked. “Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything.” She studied Kara for a minute, tapping her chin before smiling. “You’re a lesbian. Could explain the wardrobe, actually. No woman has that many pantsuits unless your name is Cat Grant.”

 “No!” Kara said. “Least I don’t think I am. Last girl I ever had any thoughts about—” She stopped and narrowed her eyes when she saw Lena’s grin. “Mean. That’s beside the point.” She rubbed her arms softly, looking down. “You’re really going to hate me for this…I can already feel it.”

 Lena watched as Kara took her glasses off, setting them on the counter and undid her hair, letting it fall in a blonde cascade down her back. She saw Kara’s hands shaking as they reached for the shirt, undoing the buttons slowly and revealing the blue tunic of Supergirl, the House of El symbol sitting on her chest. Lena’s heart stopped, her eyes disbelieving but the pain in her heart saying she was seeing the truth.

 Kara bit her lip, looking at Lena who was still standing stunned. “Lena—?”

 “This entire time?” Lena finally asked with a low voice, her hands shaking. “The last two years?” When Kara nodded, Lena felt her hands tighten before she crossed her arms. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or be truthful with me?”

 “I wanted to,” Kara whispered, stepping forward and putting her hands against Lena’s shoulders softly. “Rao, I wanted to tell you for so long. Ever since the Daxamite invasion and Mon-El, and—”

 Lena pulled away, putting distance between her and Kara. She looked at the woman she thought was her best friend, but in reality had been lying to her, just like Lilian said she would. “Get out.”

 “Lena—”

 “Get out!” Lena snapped, stepping out of Kara’s way. “Balcony or front door, I don’t goddamned care. Just get out of my penthouse, Kara! Now!”

 Kara picked her glasses up, spinning in place and removing the rest of her clothes before gathering them in her hands. “I’m sorry, Lena. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry that you don’t trust me anymore, and I’m so sorry about using James to find the Kryptonite. I’ll, um…I’ll understand if you want nothing to do with me ever again…” She blinked back the tears threatening to spill over her eyes, walking to the balcony and looking down. She turned and looked at Lena, sighing softly.

 “Leave,” Lena growled, storming over and slamming the balcony doors, locking it and lowering the curtains and blocking Kara from view. She heard the telltale _whoosh_ of Kara taking off, sinking to the floor and feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. After a few minutes, she wiped her eyes and got up, heading for the kitchen before throwing the lid of an open bottle of Scotch on the counter, making her way to the couch and drawing her knees up, bringing the bottle to her lips.

 Kara couldn’t resist the tears anymore, letting them slide down her cheeks. She flew down and landed in the alley behind the alien bar, dressing and walking inside before she took a place at the counter, ordering whatever was strongest. She felt Alex’s hand on her back, flinching away and knocking Alex off of her.

 “Kara—”

 “Don’t, Alex. “Go for it. Just tell Lena the truth. She’ll understand!” Oh, she understood alright,” Kara growled, downing her next drink in a few seconds. “The hate in her eyes was _really frigging understanding_ , Alex!” She slammed her glass down, shattering it as a fresh round of tears came, choking out a sob before she felt Alex’s arms around her, shaking as she turned into her sister. “She hates me…”

 Across town, Lena threw the empty bottle across the room, slumping down and grabbing one of the throw pillows on the couch, pulling it against her as silence filled the room. “Damn you,” she whispered, burying her face against the throw and sighing when she realized it was the one Kara was using earlier. “What did I do…?” She reached shakily for her phone, dialing Kara. “Please, please pick up.” The ringing lasted a minute before the voicemail message started.

  _“This is Kara. I couldn’t’ answer because I’m probably at work or with my sister and friends. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you! Bye!”_

“I didn’t expect you to answer the phone. Kara, I’m sorry. I’m sorry…I overreacted. Please, please just talk to me…call me back, honey…” Lena hung up the call and let her phone drop to the floor, passing out from the alcohol and emotional exhaustion of the last half hour.


	2. Dust and Tears

The next morning, Kara sighed as she looked through her texts and saw several from James and Winn, even one from Eve before she noticed a voicemail. She hit the speaker and tossed her shirt into the corner, looking through the closet as the voicemail played.

  _“I didn’t expect you to answer the phone. Kara, I’m sorry. I’m sorry…I overreacted. Please, please just talk to me…call me back, honey…”_

 “Overreacted? You threw me out,” Kara said, shaking her head as she tossed a shirt and skirt onto the bed. She locked her phone and headed to the bathroom, getting a shower. Drying off, she shook her head and scoffed. “I tell you my biggest secret, the one thing I could control in my life, and you get pissed off and threw me out. It’s the first time I’ve been able to _tell_ someone without them finding out on their own. I finally had control over that. It’ll take more than an “I’m sorry” to get me to forgive that, Lena.”

 After dressing, locking down her apartment, and getting her breakfast on her way to CatCo, Kara slumped down in her desk and opened the bag in front of her, grabbing up the donut inside and setting it on the desk. She looked over as James walked up, looking at her friends. “Hey, James.”

 “Hi,” James said, sitting on the edge of Kara’s desk. “You wanna tell me why Lena was sending drunk voicemails at two in the morning?”

 “No, not really,” Kara said. She knew that James wouldn’t leave her alone until she spilled, so she grumbled and got up, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the office, shutting the door. “I told her the truth. About me, and Supergirl.”

 “Oh, boy,” James said. “How’d that go?”  
  
“Well, considering drunk voicemails at two in the morning,” Kara said with a cocked eyebrow. “She threw me out, James. I tried to talk to her, tell her my reasons why I didn’t tell her two years ago, but she…she threw me out like I was the worst person in the world. Which I feel like, by the way.” She sank down onto the couch and sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I’ve lost Mon-El, I’ve lost Winn, and now…now I’m afraid I’ve lost Lena. Do you know how that feels? To have your best friend look at you with hatred and betrayal?”

 “No,” James said. “But I do know that you wanted to keep it a secret from a lot of people, but we all found out in one way or another. I know it isn’t easy, Kara, but you can’t push Lena away. She doesn’t deserve that. Not from you, the woman that can find the good inside of damn near anyone you meet or come across.”

Kara started to say something, looking over and seeing the news on the television. “I’ve got to go,” she said, seeing a fire blazing at an apartment complex on the other side of town.

 “Go,” James said, watching Kara leave.

 Kara walked into the elevator and flew out of the top, her clothes landing on it before she took off, heading for the apartments. She landed and looked at the building, looking at the firefighters. “Anyone left inside?”

 “Two on the third floor,” the fire chief said. “And two of our guys went in, but we lost contact.”

 “I’ll get them,” Kara said, taking off into the building.

 She searched for a minute before she found the trapped people on the third floor, helping them up and going out of the window, turning and flying back in after setting them on the ground. She listened for yells, picking them up on the seventh floor. Racing up and grabbing the two firefighters, Kara landed on the ground and set them down, standing up before she floated up and took a deep breath. Blowing as hard as she could, her breath put out the fire with the water from the hoses, the crowd below cheering. She smiled and waved, taking off to head back to her apartment to shower before heading back to CatCo.

 Stepping out of the shower for the second time that morning and wrapping the towel around herself tightly, Kara looked over as her phone screen darkened again on the bed, picking it up and tapping the home button, seeing another missed call from Lena. She set the phone down and shook her head, sitting on the edge of her bed. “What am I doing…?” she muttered, looking at the floor. Looking up when her phone chimed, she sighed and saw _“Voicemail from Lena <3” _on the screen.

 Swiping it open, the young woman put it on speaker and listened.

  _“I just saw you on the news, saving the day again. Kara, I know you’re upset about last night, and after a lot of thinking drinking, though admittedly, it was mostly more drinking than thinking, I wanted to say I was sorry. I know that doesn’t mean much considering, but…I really am sorry. You were trying to tell me the most important thing in your life, and all I could do was think about what Lillian said. “She’ll betray you and then what are you going to do?” By listening to the nagging voice of the bitch that ruined our lives several times in the last two years, I realized too late I pushed you away. I shouldn’t have done that, and…if you’re not mad at me, I’d like to fix this. Or at least try to. Please consider it? Bye, Kara.”_

The voicemail stopped, Kara looking ashamed as she wiped her eyes, having heard the heartbreak in Lena’s voice. She closed her eyes and concentrated, drowning out all of National City until her hearing centered in on Lena’s heartbeat, hearing how erratic the rhythm was. She reached for her phone, opening the text thread to Lena.

  _“Meet me at Noonan’s for dinner at 5:15. I’m going to give this once chance.”_ Kara watched as the three dots popped up and raced back and forth, imagining the look on Lena’s face at the text message.

  _“Sounds good to me. I’ll meet you there. It’s on me tonight. Call it a start to make up for my behavior last night.”_ The dots popped back up, Kara biting her lip in anticipation and nervous worry. _“Can you fly by L-Corp? Just for a minute?”_

Kara sighed softly, looking at the time. She really had to be getting back to CatCo, especially since she was supposed to be helping Nia with the article the young woman was wanting to write for Fashion. _“I can spare a couple of minutes. :)”_

_“I’ll see you soon. <3”_

Kara closed the app, holding her suit up and making a face. “I need a spare,” she muttered, pulling it back on and tossing the towel into the hamper. “And I need to do laundry. Crap.” She tucked her phone into her waistband and flew out of the window, looking down at the city before she made her way to L-Corp, aiming straight for the balcony. She was about to turn away and fly off when she noticed Lena’s reflection in the dark computer screen, her friend’s lightning blue eyes staring at her. She sighed in defeat, opening the sliding glass door and walking into the office.

 “Hi,” Lena said, turning and smiling a bit before she stood up. She walked over to Kara who, Lena was surprised to see, flinch back from her. “Kara, I’m not going to hurt you. You know me better than that.”

 Kara nodded softly, putting herself back where she was. “Lena, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I never meant to—”

 “Kara,” Lena said, putting her hands against Kara’s cheeks, unable to help the smile on her face at the Kryptonian’s huff of indignation. “Stop.” She wrapped her arms around Kara in a hug, closing her eyes. She felt Kara hesitate but finally felt her become enveloped. “I’m the one that has to apologize.”

 “Lena, I lied to you for two years,” Kara said, pulling back and looking down at Lena. “I lied to my best friend about who I am, I did things that I shouldn’t have done. I betrayed your trust by having James look for Kryptonite. I…I’m not surprised you got mad at me.” She sighed softly, wrapping her arms around herself. “You told me in that elevator that night we had the ice cream, _“Supergirl went behind my back and used the people I cared for against me. I can never trust her again.”_ When you said that…my heart shattered because I realized how bad I screwed up. That’s stuck with me since April because you were right. I did go behind your back, and I did use James against you. I’m so sorry for that, Lena.”

 Lena sighed, sitting on the edge of her desk and folding her hands in her lap. “Kara…when I said that, I was upset. I was upset that Supergirl—you used your friendship with me and our relationships with James to get information instead of just asking me directly,” she said. “I was mad at you and I…I realized after I said it that it was something Lex would have said, and I knew I couldn’t take it back.”

 Kara nodded softly, rubbing her arms. “Lena…I never meant to hurt you,” she whispered. “I never wanted to lie to you for so long. I thought about telling you every day for two years. I almost did several times, and I know you had to have had some inkling or some suspicion.”

“You’re about as subtle as a bull in a china shop, dear,” Lena said with a smile. “Flew to L-Corp on a bus? Not to mention my alien detector ‘happens’ to malfunction as soon as I turn my back? Besides, there were days that you’d come to see me, and you’d smell like smoke or gunfire and Supergirl just _happened_ to have stopped a gunfight or put out a fire. I had my suspicions, but I wanted you to tell me if I was wrong.”

 Kara nodded, walking forward and hugging Lena, shaking softly. “I don’t deserve you,” she whispered. “I don’t deserve to have you as my best friend.”

Lena hugged Kara back, smiling softly. “No, you do deserve me,” she said. “You’re my best friend. I’m just glad I know the truth now.” She heard a phone ringing, sighing as she realized it was her office line.

 She wiggled away from Kara, chuckling at the pout and whine coming from her friend’s lips before she answered the phone. “Lena Luthor. Yes, James. I’ve seen her. She’s right here.” Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Don’t forget who owns CatCo, Mr. Olsen. I’ll tell her.” She hung the phone up and rolled her eyes again. “That man, I swear.”

 “I need to get back to CatCo, don’t I?” Kara asked with a small smile. “I have been gone a while.”

 Lena nodded, smiling as she took Kara’s hands. “Don’t worry about us. We’re going to be fine. We’ve had our spats before, and we came out stronger for them,” she said. “Besides, we’re having dinner tonight. We can talk more then.” She hugged Kara and kissed her cheek. “Go. I’ll see you later.”

Kara smiled and nodded, hugging Lena back and feeling her face get red when Lena kissed her cheek. “Yeah,” she said. “I’ll see you later.” She gave Lena’s hands a squeeze and walked over to the balcony, hopping over and taking off for CatCo, hoping that her clothes were still on the top of the elevator.

 Lena sat down at her computer again after watching Kara fly off, putting her hand on her chest. “That girl,” she snickered, shaking her head as she felt her heart racing.

 Kara landed on the elevator gently and dressed again, dropping down into the elevator after making sure it was empty with her x-ray vision, hitting the button for her floor. When the door opened, she walked over to her desk and sat down, seeing a note from Nia.

  _“My article got pushed back to next week. Can we deal with it over the weekend?”_

 Kara smiled softly, grabbing her phone and texting Nia. _“Just saw your note. Of course, we can work on it over the weekend! This’ll be fun!”_

 Knowing not to risk it, Kara slyly hoped that things were going to start looking up, but she knew better in the long run. There was always someone out there willing to ruin her good mood, and she didn’t know how on the nose she was.


	3. Dinner Discussions

That afternoon, after leaving early and heading home, Kara looked through her closet and groaned, realizing she didn’t have _anything_ nice to wear for dinner with Lena. She paced back and forth, biting her lip and rifling through her closet. She sighed and took off out of the window, heading for Alex’s apartment. She walked in and rushed up to Alex’s floor, knocking on the door.

 Alex opened the door, looking at her sister in surprise. “Kara? What…are you doing here?” she asked, her voice turning worried. “Everything ok?”

 “No!” Kara said. “I’m meeting Lena in less then an hour and I have nothing nice to wear. My usual stuff does not count. I’m…I’m honestly freaking out.”

 Alex smiled softly, stepping back and letting Kara in. “Okay. First of all, calm down,” she said. “Second, what kind of look are you going for?”

 “Nice,” Kara said. “I don’t…know exactly. Something that’s…going to just help me get through tonight. It’s a bigger conversation about why I didn’t tell her about Supergirl, and I want to look nice.”

 Alex nodded, leading Kara to her room. “Okay. Let’s see what I’ve got.” She opened the closet and looked through the dresses, holding up a blue one against Kara. “What do you think?”

 Kara looked in the mirror and nodded. “It’s perfect,” she said. She took the dress from Alex, heading for the bathroom. She heard Alex’s phone ring, knowing the tone on the call as the one for the DEO. She looked through the door with her X-Ray vision, cocking an eyebrow and listening.

 “Alright, Brainy. I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Alex said. “Yeah. Thanks.” She hung up and sighed, walking over to the bathroom door. “Kara, I’ve got to go. Brainy needs me down at the DEO for something important. Can you lock up on the way out?”

 “Yeah, I can,” Kara said, opening the bathroom door. “What do you think?” She spun around softly, showing off the dress. “Think Lena will like it?”

 Alex smiled. “Honey, if it’s on you, she’ll love it,” she said, hugging Kara. “I’ll see you later. I’ll call if we need you.”

 Kara smiled and nodded, watching Alex walk out. She heard the door close and she sighed softly, walking out and looking at her reflection in the mirror. “Do something with my hair,” she mumbled. Ten minutes later, Kara walked up to Noonan’s, seeing Lena inside. She walked in and over to the table, smiling. “Hey, Lena.”

“Hi!” Lena said with a smile, getting up and hugging Kara. “Wow, you look beautiful. I didn’t think you had anything like this dress. It looks great on you, sweetie.”

 Kara felt her face redden, sitting down. “It’s Alex’s. I went over freaking out because I didn’t have anything that would have worked,” she said.

 Lena smiled and nodded. “Well, I think you look great,” she said. “So…tell me everything. From Krypton to Supergirl.”

 “Oh, Rao,” Kara snickered. “I was thirteen when Krypton exploded. My parents sent me to look after my cousin, Superman. At the time we were launched, Reign was launched as well.”  
  
“Sam,” Lena said.

 “Right,” Kara said. “Something happened to my pod and I got knocked off course, ending up in the Phantom Zone, a place where basically time does not move. When I came out of the Phantom Zone, my cousin had already grown up. So, I think I spent at least twenty-four years in there. He took me to the Danvers, Eliza and Jerimiah, and they took me in. Fourteen years I hid who I was because if I didn’t, people could have gotten hurt.”

 Lena nodded, hanging on Kara’s every word as Kara told her more about her family and her powers, including thinking she was older then she really was. She held her hands up, fork between her fingers. “Wait. You’re how old?” she asked.

 “I think I’m really in my fifties,” Kara said. “I was thirteen when Krypton was destroyed, roughly twenty-four years in the Phantom Zone, and then twelve years on Earth hiding my powers and just being Kara Danvers. I moved to National City when I was twenty-seven, physically twenty-seven, and I’ve been Supergirl for a little over four years. I think, if the math’s right, I’m fifty-two.”

 Lena, having grabbed a pen and a notebook from her purse, wrote down the numbers as Kara rattled them off, blinking and looking at her best friend. “Jesus Christ,” she said with a smile. “You’re right. So, you’d have been born in 1966 on Earth.”

 Kara smiled. “And I’ll age slower than humans too,” she said. “When everyone I love is gone, I’ll be over a hundred, and I’ll look like I’m forty.” Her smile faltered, looking down and sighing. “I’m going to outlive everyone I love…I’ve already lost one family. I don’t think my heart could take losing a second.” She felt the tears fall down her cheeks, reaching up and wiping them away softly. “Damn…”

 Lena frowned, getting up and wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders, rubbing her arm. “Hey…it just means we have to have fun with the years we’ve got left, you know?” she asked. “Do the things we want to do. Have the fun we want to have. Live for the moments and don’t regret anything in the future.”

 Kara nodded softly, leaning back against Lena. “I know,” she said. She heard her phone ring and she groaned. She reached down and grabbed it, seeing it was Alex. She felt Lena pull away, watching her sit back down and feeling cold after she did. “Alex?”

  _“I know you’re having dinner with Lena, but the President wants you in DC in an hour.”_

 Kara sighed. “Alright. I’ll be there soon as I can.” She hung up the phone and set it down, looking at Lena with sadness in her eyes. “Lena—”

 Lena smiled and shook her head. “It’s ok, Kara,” she said. “I know that you’ll get called away when you’re needed. I’m not mad. Long as you come to the penthouse tonight when you’re done so we can finish talking. Because, as much as I wanted to know your history, I really wanted to know why you didn’t tell me about Supergirl in the first place.”

 Kara bit her lip softly and nodded. “Promise,” she said, getting up and hugging Lena. She kissed Lena’s cheek and smiled softly. “Love you, Lee.”

 Nodding and hugging Kara back, Lena smiled. “Love you,” she said, squeezing Kara’s hand. “Go. Go be a Supergirl.”

 “Too easy,” Kara said with a smile, grabbing her purse and walking out of the restaurant, heading for her apartment.

 Lena asked for boxes for the food, packing them up and taking them back to the Penthouse, setting them in the fridge before she sat on the couch, rubbing her hands together. She tried to process everything Kara told her, especially with how old she really is, and she shook her head. “That girl,” she muttered.

 The next afternoon at L-Corp, Lena waited to hear from Kara, clad in a green dress she hoped her best friend would like. She looked down as her office phone rang, seeing the number for Alex’s phone and feeling her heart stop. “Lena Luthor?”

  _“Lena, it’s Alex. We’ve got a problem, and I need your help.”_

“What’s wrong, Alex?” Lena asked, a pit forming in her stomach. “Is everything alright? Is _Kara_ alright?”

_“No, and that’s the problem. The air’s been laced with Kryptonite, and we’ve had security breaches in the DEO. The lead dispersal device was taken, and I think Mercy Graves is behind this to try and kill Kara. We’ve got her on life support, but Brainy and J’onn aren’t sure if it’ll last. We need to get her contained or clear the air somehow, or she’s going to die.”_

Lena’s heart sank. She felt her hands shake, and she looked over at her monitor. “I, uh…I might have something,” she said. “After the Daxamite invasion, I…I started working on something for Kara. Something to keep her safe, and…I can—I can bring it down. Give me fifteen minutes.”

 _“Thank you, Lena. I’ll have an Agent waiting in the garage for you.”_ The line went dead, and Lena got up and all but ran for the elevator, heading to the underground labs.

Quickly sorting through a box and finding what she was looking for, Lena rushed to the DEO, being ushered in by the agent in waiting. “Where is she?” she asked, looking at Alex.

“This way,” Alex said, leading Lena towards the medical wing. “I know you two didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things last year with Sam and Reign, but with you being here now, Lena, it means a lot to us. Means a lot to me.”

Lena smiled sadly. “People underestimate me, Alex, but I care about Kara. I really do,” she said. She followed Alex, digging into her purse and grabbing the device she’d nicked from her R&D lab.

Brainiac, or Brainy to the DEO, took the box from Lena. ”Oh, my. A radiation-controlled proto-environment housed in a vacuum-sealed, mechanical exoskeleton contained in a spring-loaded two-millimeter disc.”

“Kara’s going to have to stay in this until the atmosphere’s clean,” Lena said. “However long that takes.”

 J’onn sighed. “So it’s indefinite confinement,” he said. “She won’t like that.”

“I will not lose her,” Lena said. “It’s the only way, J’onn.” She put the box on Kara’s chest and tapped the top, watching it open and the liquid ooze-type substance spread out, covering Kara from head to toe. She sighed and put her hand on Kara’s softly, squeezing lightly. “Now we wait.”

“I’ll start working on finding out how to clear the atmosphere,” Brainy said, walking out.

Alex put her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “She’ll fight. She’s strong.”

“Strongest woman I know,” Lena whispered, pulling a chair over and sitting down, her eyes never leaving Kara’s face, or where her face was under the helmet of the new environment suit. “Wake up, sweetie. I’m right here…”


	4. Mutual Fantasies

As Thanksgiving came and went, with James siding with the Children of Liberty despite Lena and Kara telling him it was a bad idea, Lena had thrown herself into her work both as CEO of two companies and in her lab with Eve Tessmacher. She’d been ignoring most texts and calls, including Kara’s, before resorting to just shutting off the phone entirely. The Monday after Thanksgiving, she looked up as Jess knocked and pushed the door open.

“What is it, Jess?” Lena asked, looking back down at her paperwork, tapping her pen softly as she read over a proposal from a technology company in Jump City.

Jess sighed, looking behind her. “Ms. Danvers is here,” she said. “She said she wasn’t going to leave until you let her in the office or she’d, uh…”resort to stupid ideas” is how she put it.”

Lena sighed, looking up at Jess before she tossed her pen down. “Damn you,” she muttered, knowing Kara would hear her. When she heard a snort from behind Jess, she knew Kara did. “Fine. Let her in.”

Jess stepped back, letting Kara in and closing the door. She sighed and shook her head as she sat back at her desk. “Crazy women, both of them,” she mumbled.

 Kara walked over, setting her bag on the floor before moving around and hugging Lena who was still sitting in her chair. “Are you ok?” she asked.

 “No,” Lena said, finding herself relaxing against Kara despite wanting to shove her away, even though she knew she’d never be able to do it. A tingle coursed its way through her, starting in her spine and ending in her core, shuddering a bit as the dirtiest of thoughts crossed her mind. “I’m pissed off at James for a number of reasons, starting with him shoving the TV appearance onto you and the bullshit he pulled at Thanksgiving. You heard him, probably. He’s more comfortable talking to the fucking terrorists who want to run aliens into the ground then using Guardian as a fucking peacekeeper. After the trouble I went through to get the DA to drop the goddamn charges—” She managed to get out of Kara’s grip, storming over to the bar in the corner and tossing the lid of a bottle down, not even bothering with a glass. “Son of a bitch deserves to get shot for this.”

 “Lena,” Kara whispered, walking over and taking the bottle. She set it down and wrapped her arms around Lena, sighing softly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that James is an idiot, and I’m sorry he hurt you like this. I wish you hadn’t pushed me away, sweetie.” She bit her lip, making a choice. “Stop working. You’re coming home with me. We’re gonna watch stupid movies, eat crazy food, and not worry about anything today. I’ll call Alex and tell her I’m not doing anything Supergirl because my best friend needs me.”

 Lena sighed, knowing there was no arguing with Kara. “Alright. Alright, I’ll go with you,” she said. “Thing is, James dropped me off here.”

 Kara smiled. “When we’re outside, and away from the building, I’ll fly us to my place,” she said. “And then, when you’re ready to go home, I’ll fly you there.”

 Lena, despite herself, felt a smile hit her face. “Alright. I can’t say no to you, can I?”

 “Heck no! I’m too damn adorable to be told no,” Kara said with a grin. “Besides, if you told me no, I’d pout until I got my way.” She gave Lena a squeeze, moving over and starting to pack up her things.

 “Yeah, and that’s why you’re a jerk,” Lena smirked, walking over and helping her best friend.

 After telling Jess she was leaving and wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, something Lena found herself wanting more and more, the Kryptonian leapt up into the air and took off for her apartment, Lena moving as close as she could to Kara. A minute later, she felt her feet on the floor of the balcony, stepping in behind Kara.

 “Is that what it always feels like?” Lena asked, running her hands through her windswept hair and smiling.

 “All the time and I love it!” Kara said with a smile. “Flying makes me feel so free. Being over the clouds, I can absorb as much sunlight as possible and still hear everything going on down below. It’s the best thing ever.”

 Lena smiled softly, watching Kara. “How are you so cheerful all the time? The amount of shit that’s happened to you, Kara Zor-El, I’m amazed you’re not a cynic or a jerk to people.”

 Kara sighed, grabbing some popcorn and pushing it into the microwave before leaning against the counter. “I’ve seen what trauma does to people, how they’ve lost hope and think that nothing will ever go right for them again. I…spent years in the Phantom Zone thinking like that. I lost my sense of self, and I know what that does to a person. I don’t want to live like that, so I find things that make me happy. Being Supergirl, Kara Danvers, CatCo, the DEO, my friends on Earth-1, Alex. But the biggest thing that makes me happy, Lena, is you. Your family is the absolute worst, but you don’t let that define you. You’re the coolest person ever, and if I was ever going to strive to be someone I wasn’t, it’d be you. You’ve had worse things happen to you then I have, and you never let it stop you. You’re the real hero, not me.”

 Lena bit her lip, looking down as Kara spoke. She walked over and hugged Kara, snaking her arms around Kara’s waist and feeling her friend’s arms around her neck. “I don’t deserve you,” she whispered.

 “Yes, you do,” Kara whispered. “Everyone deserves a friend, and I’m glad I’m yours.”

 Lena smiled softly, leaning up and kissing Kara’s cheek. “Thank you, Kara. For always being there for me,” she said.

 “I’ll always be there,” Kara said. “No matter what happens, I’ll always be there for you, Lena.”

 Several long hours later, after numerous pizzas, potstickers, Chinese takeout, and even some Greek, Lena walked up to her penthouse door with Kara, bidding the other woman goodnight before she walked in and shut the door. She looked around and flicked the light on, seeing a key and a note on the table Walking over, and hearing the familiar _whoosh_ of Kara taking flight outside, she picked up the note, recognizing James’s handwriting.

  _Lena,_

_You deserve better then me. I haven’t treated you with the respect and love you deserve, and you don’t deserve that out of me. Don’t push others away because of me. You’re a good person, Lena Luthor, and I hope you find your happiness someday._

_James_

Lena shook her head, crumpling the note up and throwing it in the trash. She walked to her room, sitting down and sighing as she did. She stripped down and headed for the shower, the sounds of her feet hitting the floor filling the air. Lena reached over and hit the radio as she walked into the bathroom, starting the water and stepping in. She sighed as it cascaded down her back, her hair sticking to her neck and shoulders.

Brushing her fingers over her bicep, Lena bit her lip as she still felt Kara’s arms around her. She remembered the tingle that coursed through her that afternoon, running her hands down her body, her fingertips ghosting over her breasts and over her nipples, making her gasp softly. Wandering lower, Lena let her left hand trail through the trimmed strip of hair over her pussy, her fingers brushing against her outer lips softly, causing her to moan.

 “Mm…” she moaned, tracing her fingers against herself slowly. Lena dipped her fingers into herself, gasping as she did. “Mm…Kara…” Her fingers froze inside of her, her eyes snapping open as she slowly removed them, biting her lip softly. “Ok…that’s enough of that.”

 She held her hands under the shower and quickly washed, drying off and grabbing a pair of panties, a nightgown and a robe, tugging it all on. “What am I thinking…?” She walked out and poured herself a glass of wine, sinking down onto the couch and turning the television on. “Thinking of my best friend while having some fun. What is going on with me…?”

 As the movie kept playing, Lena couldn’t help but twitch and close her thighs at the constant tingling in her body. She knew she needed to take care of it, but at the same time she didn’t want to in case she started fantasizing about Kara. Shutting off the television and stomping off to her room, Lena climbed into bed and prayed that the ache in her core would go away as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

  _Lena gasped out as she felt fingers inside of her, moaning lowly as she felt a tongue brush over her clit. She bit her lip and felt her fingers thread through long hair, her eyes opening a bit and looking down at Kara who had her tongue buried inside of Lena, a smile on the blonde’s face. “Kara…” she moaned, her back arching as Kara’s free hand moved up and grabbed her breast, Kara’s strength feeling like heaven against her skin._

_Kara smiled, pulling back and licking her lips. “You always taste so good, Lee,” she said, sliding her fingers back into Lena. “Wish I could just stay here all the time.” She dove back in, Lena’s moaning urging her on as she kept fingering her best friend. Her free hand slid off of Lena’s body, reaching for a vibrator before she replaced her fingers and turned the toy on, the width of the vibrator stretching Lena and making her moan louder._

_“Fuck…” Lena moaned, her back arching as the vibrations sent pleasure through her body. She felt her muscles tightening, signaling her impending orgasm. “Kara…more…please….” She started panting, her chest heaving as she felt Kara turn the vibrator up and push it deeper inside of her._

_“Alright,” Kara smirked, pushing the vibrator in as far as she could and holding it in place as she attacked Lena’s clit with her tongue, the other woman screaming out as she felt herself cum around the toy inside of her. Kara’s tongue, moving at speed now against Lena’s clit, quickly drove the raven-haired CEO into a second orgasm, her grip in Kara’s hair tightening and pulling her deeper into her thighs._

_“Fuck….” Lena whimpered, panting as her body relaxed and she fell back to the bed, licking her lips softly and gasping as Kara slowly—and teasingly—removed the vibrator. She looked up at Kara as the blonde climbed on top of her, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and kissing her, nipping her lip. “I love you…”_

_“I love you,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips, smiling and kissing back._

Lena’s eyes flashed open again, looking down and finding her hand buried in her panties again, slick with her juices from her orgasm. She removed her hand and sat up, swinging her legs off of the bed. “What the fuck…?” she muttered, standing on shaking legs and heading for the bathroom again.

 Kara, meanwhile, had been trying to get to sleep but found it difficult with Lena on her mind. As she did on some nights, she focused and concentrated on her hearing, signaling out Lena’s heartbeat and focusing on it. She heard Lena’s heartrate speed up, a soft moan filling Kara’s ears as her own hand slipped into her sweatpants and under her own panties. She knew it was an invasion of privacy to listen to Lena having sex with James, or so she thought. Her fingers worked themselves around her own pussy, her eyes snapping up when she heard her name fall from Lena’s lips. She tensed and felt her orgasm rip through her, a low and long moan tearing from her lips as well as Lena’s name.

 After a minute of catching her breath and rubbing herself slowly through the remains of her orgasm, Kara sat up on the bed, grabbing her discarded shirt from that night and wiping her hands off, biting her lip softly. “What the hell was that…?” she muttered to herself, standing up and heading for her bathroom. She doubted she’d be able to look Lena in the eyes the next day, let alone forget how downright _sexy_ Lena moaning her name sounded. Tomorrow, Kara determined, was going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely rewrote this from where I was going in Chapter 3. I realized that sticking to the show timeline was going to limit what I wanted to do, so I threw out almost 700 words when I restarted the chapter. Went in a new direction, got some funtimes out of this for both girls. Maybe next chapter will have some confessions?


	5. An Accident

Lena sighed as she walked into CatCo the next morning, having called James and fired him for his actions with the Children of Liberty. She looked over and saw Kara talking with Nia, and her face instantly got red, making her way into the now vacant main office. She set her bag down, as well as her coffee—splashing the hot liquid against her hand as she did.

“Damn,” she hissed, grabbing a tissue and wiping her hand off. Lena sighed, sinking into the chair and trying to calm her thundering heart. _“Just breathe, Luthor. It was just a one time thing. It didn’t mean anything. Masturbating about your best friend when your now ex-boyfriend was a massive cock up his own ass is normal. Maybe. Not sure, actually. Just do not, under any circumstances, do anything WEIRD!”_ she thought, shaking her head to calm herself down. She looked up when a knock on the door sounded, steeling herself and looking up. “Kara.”

Kara smiled a bit, walking in and shutting the door behind her, making her way over to the desk and stepping behind Lena, hugging her shoulders. “I’m sorry about James,” she whispered. If she had been paying more attention, she’d have felt Lena relax and basically melt into her arm’s, Lena’s cheek against her forearm. After the night before, Kara swore she’d do what she could without making things awkward—even though she knew that was a snowball’s chance in hell.

 Lena shook her head softly, reaching up and putting her hands on Kara’s arms, squeezing softly and finding herself wishing she could have those strong Kryptonian arms wrapped around her at night, feeling Kara caressing and squeezing every inch of Lena, feeling Kara pinning her with one hand down onto the mattress, her free hand shoving four fingers into her dripping— _“LUTHOR!!!”_ she scolded herself, knowing Kara could hear her heartbeat.

 “It’s alright, dear,” Lena said, looking up at Kara and smiling a little. “I knew something would happen. He’s just like everyone else in my life. Says he’ll do something and then doesn’t, making me to be the bad guy in the situation. Who needs him, anyway? I did fine before him, I’ll do fine after him.”

 She sighed softly, swiveling around in her chair and facing Kara, snickering when Kara’s arms didn’t move from around her neck, finding herself at arm’s length with a bent Kara. She let her eyes wander, lingering on the tightness of the dress around her best friend’s body, Kara’s chest visible and hugged by the fabric.  Deciding hell with it, Lena thought she’d tease Kara. “Starting to think men are useless, though. Who needs them? I have better things in my nightstand that feel better than a man anyway, and they last longer than men do. At least until the batteries run out.”

 Kara blinked, looking at Lena. “I, uh…ok,” she said with a nervous smile. She heard Lena’s heart racing, and she decided to pull back and move around to the front of the desk. Kara bit her lip, sitting down. “Are you alright? Your heart’s thundering.” She saw the look on Lena’s face, her own eyes going wide. “I wasn’t snooping, I swear. I could feel your pulse. Plus, I mean…I’ve kind of, sort of started listening to your heart when I’m needing something to calm me down or if I’m nervous, and…” Her face got more and more red, deciding just to stop talking. _“And it’s led to me having some fun of my own while listening to you by yourself and if I ever admit it I’ll freaking die!!”_ she thought.

 Lena smiled, shaking her head softly. “It’s fine, Kara,” she said. “As long as my heart’s _all_ you’ve heard.” She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Unless you’ve _wanted_ to listen to more. I’m sure I can find something for you to have fun listening to.”

 “Lena!” Kara yelped, burying her face in her hands and shaking with embarrassment. She whined and closed her eyes, trying to scrub the moans of her name from Lena’s lips from her memories. “I’ve got to work with Nia on a paper for Snapper.” She slid out of her chair and made her way back out, sinking down at her desk. “Oh my God….”

 Lena grinned, watching Kara walk out before she turned her back to the main office, looking up at the wall of televisions.

 As the day wore on, Kara couldn’t help but keep an ear on Lena as she made calls and talked to other people about the James situation, hearing that he’d been blacklisted as a journalist and turned away from several other newspaper offices and television studios. Kara knew it had to be taking a toll on Lena, and she sighed softly, looking down at her own report about an alien schoolteacher that was using her knowledge of the stars to help educate the future. She finally gave up and saved the report, shutting her laptop and walking over to Lena’s office and knocked on the door.

 Lena turned, smiling when she saw Kara and nodded, waving her in. “Yes, Perry, I understand that James was your golden boy years ago when he worked for the Planet, but you have to understand that he went against everything he learned under Superman by siding with these jerks in the Children of Liberty. My only concern is that he might try and—Perry, please, listen to me—” she said, slamming the phone down when all she got was a dial tone. “Fuck you, Perry.”

 “Even Perry’s defending him?” Kara asked, shaking her head as she sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. “C’mon. Don’t make me pout!”

 Lena narrowed her eyes and looked at Kara. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 Kara grinned, making her eyes water and letting her bottom lip quiver. “C’mon, Lena,” she said in a small voice, pouting her bottom lip and fake sniffling.

 Lena groaned and got up, walking over and sinking down before falling against her best friend. “You are impossible, you know that?”

 “You love me, and you know it,” Kara said with a grin, wrapping her arm around Lena and giving her a squeeze.

 Lena sighed contently. “I really do,” she said. “You’re the only person that hasn’t ripped my heart out. Not intentionally, at least. God knows Lillian’s done it enough, and now James.” She laid her head against Kara’s shoulder, closing her eyes as she did. “What did I do to get a best friend like you? Because whoever let you float into my life needs a room full of flowers and a “Thank you” card.”

 Kara smiled, rubbing Lena’s arm. “That would be Ms. Grant,” she said. “She’s the one that sent me with Clark that day to your office for the report.” She gave Lena a squeeze, hearing her huff when she did. “Sorry.”

 “Don’t be,” Lena said, looking up at Kara. “Your squeezes make me happy. Kind of wish I never had to leave your arms.” She bit her lip, sighing softly and looking down.

 “Lee?” Kara asked, having not missed Lena’s change in demeanor. “What’s wrong?”

 Lena sighed, rubbing her hands together. “I’ve got a confession, but it isn’t something I can really say at work,” she said. She looked at Kara, biting her lip. “Um…meet me at the penthouse around seven, ok? I want to talk about this…thing going on with me.”

Kara nodded softly, giving Lena’s hand a squeeze. “Ok,” she said, hoping everything was ok. She gave Lena a squeeze, sliding out from beside her and standing up. “I, uh…I need to get back to work.”

 Lena nodded, rubbing her hands again and standing up. “Yeah. I have some other calls I need to make too,” she said. “I’ll have dinner waiting when you get to the penthouse, ok?”

 Kara nodded softly, watching Lena head back behind the desk. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine,” she said. “I’ll be out at my desk, Lee.” She walked out of the office and headed back to her desk, sinking down and starting to run through things in her mind, hoping Lena was alright.

 As the day wore on, Kara couldn’t help but glance into Lena’s office, watching her on the phone and hunched over her laptop. There were times Kara felt herself looking for too long, sighing as she snapped her attention away and back to her own article. She watched Lena leave around four that afternoon, biting her lip as she heard the elevator close and start for the lower floors, knowing Lena was heading straight to the penthouse.

 Lena shut the door behind her and headed for the bathroom, turning on the water in the tub and stopping it. She threw a bath bomb in it, watching it dissolve and fill up as she stripped and shook her hair out, sinking into the tub after shutting off the water. She sighed softly, rubbing her hands down her stomach and hips, biting her lip softly. She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t resist the urge, sliding her hand up her thigh and over her pussy. She bit her lip again, dipping her fingers inside of herself and slowly starting to work herself over, her thumb brushing her clit.

 Moaning softly as she slid two fingers into herself, Lena arched her back softly as she started pushing her fingers deeper. “Mm…Kara…” she moaned, not even phased by the thought of her best friend screwing the life out of her. She pushed a third finger into her pussy, her eyes closing before she started hurriedly trying to get herself off.  Lena slid her free hand down and toyed with her clit, gasping as her back arched out of the water, making her pump her fingers deeper into herself. Her eyes clenched tighter as her body sprung loose from her orgasm, moaning out as she relaxed into the water, her fingers lazily sliding out of her as she kept teasing her clit. “Fuck…”

 She let the bath drain after a little longer, standing up and walking over to the shower and rinsing the remains of the bath bomb off, drying off and padding back into her bedroom. Dressing in a darker gray dress and a pair of heels, Lena sat and waited for Kara, ordering a dozen pizzas and nine boxes of potstickers when it got closer to seven.

 Kara walked up to Lena’s door at seven, knocking softly. She hoped nothing bad was about to happen, and her heart thundered against her ribs as she waited. The door opened, and Kara’s jaw dropped when she saw the dress Lena had on. She blinked softly, shaking her head out. “Lena…you look amazing.”

 Lena smiled, taking Kara’s hand and leading her into the house. “I do my best to look good for you, dear,” she said. She led Kara into the kitchen were the food was at, and she snickered when Kara’s eyes lit up. “Besides, I know your favorite food groups.”

 “All of them,” Kara grinned.

 As the two sat and ate, Kara listening to Lena as she talked about some research going on in LCorp, and Lena listening to Kara talking about Nia and trying to get the young woman to open up. Finally, after an hour, the two sank down on the couch, Lena curled up against Kara as the television played some cheesy eighties romance movie.

 “I’ve got a confession,” both women said at once, Lena starting to laugh and causing Kara to smile brightly.

 “You first,” Lena said with a smile, sitting up and straightening her dress out before she turned to look at Kara. “Go on, tell me.”

 Kara sighed, taking a breath. “I…may have used my superhearing to spy on you and James,” she said. “In the bedroom.” She bit her lip, looking at Lena and feeling her heart thundering in her chest. She sighed when she saw Lena was silent, and she looked down in shame.

 Lena blinked, reaching over and lifting Kara’s head. “That’s not as bad as my confession,” she said with a smile. “I don’t care if you heard me and James having sex. He was bland and boring and vanilla as hell. You’d think, with a cock the size he has, he’d be able to get my rocks off. But no, like a man, he’s four pumps, and I faked it. My vibrators have more stamina then he did.”

 Kara smiled softly and nodded. “And the reason I couldn’t look you in the eyes at work today…I couldn’t sleep last night, so I listened until I centered on you, and…”

 When it dawned on Lena what Kara was saying, the CEO felt her face get red. “You heard me masturbating. Nothing wrong with that. What else did you hear?” she asked, gently poking Kara’s cheek. “Hm, Ms. Danvers? Did you hear anything saucy come from my lips?”

 Kara blushed a dark red that put her suit to shame, playing with her fingers softly. “I heard my name.”

 Lena wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. “And? It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve got myself off to thoughts of you, darling. Damn well won’t be the last, either.” She shifted and leaned back against Kara, taking her hand before smiling. “The thought of your arms, even before I knew you were Supergirl, keeping me pinned into the bed and having your way with me, it gets my body so hot thinking about it,” she said, smirking as she slid Kara’s hand down and over her chest, feeling Kara’s fingers flex against the swell of her breast. “The thought of looping my fingers in your hair, pulling you into me, hearing her laughing when I do something you think is cute. It gets me off harder then anything I have ever used, Kara.”

 Kara whimpered softly as she felt her fingers against Lena’s breast. “Lena…” she whispered, looking down at Lena with blown pupils as she felt her breath quicken.

 “What, Kara?” Lena asked, cocking an eyebrow and giving a smirk. “What do you want?” She yelped and laughed when Kara dragged her up, her skirt bunching as she felt herself land in Kara’s lap. “Mm…I love that.” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, running her fingers in Kara’s hair. “Is there something you want, Kara Zor-El?”

 Kara looked at Lena, deciding to say to hell with it. She surged forward and kissed Lena, making the CEO gasp as her hands tightened in Kara’s hair. Kara stood up, lifting off of the ground softly and floating down the hall, kicking the bedroom door closed before she pinned Lena against it, nipping her lip and making her moan.

 Lena smiled against Kara’s lips, her heart exploding in her chest as fireworks went off. She reached back and found the zipper on Kara’s dress, dragging it down and tugging the dress down, her fingers expertly finding Kara’s bra and unhooking it, hearing the blonde snickering against her lips. “What’s so funny, Danvers?” she asked, pulling back and looking at Kara.

 “Undid my bra with one hand, Luthor?” Kara asked with a smirk, having undone Lena’s dress at the same time.

 “I had my requisite College lesbian flings,” Lena said with a smirk. “Patty Spivot was by far the best, but Linda Park…now that’s a girl who could do things with her tongue.”

 Kara cocked an eyebrow. “Trying to make me jealous for a hate fuck, Lena?” she asked, tugging Lena’s dress down and blinking as she realized the brunette was only wearing a bra under the dress. She swallowed the lump in her throat, landing on the floor and feeling Lena push her backward. She stumbled back and hit the bed, bouncing and huffing. She looked up as Lena straddled her waist, her hands going to Lena’s hips.

 “Not _trying_ to make you jealous, darling,” Lena said, leaning down and kissing Kara again, tossing her bra to the side and pulling Kara’s off before she shimmied Kara’s dress down all the way, letting it hit the floor. She nipped Kara’s lip, tracing her fingers over Kara’s stomach and to the underside of her breasts. “You are beautiful.”

 Kara moaned softly against Lena’s lips, shaking as she felt Lena’s hand slide down, feeling her tug Kara’s panties off and toss them to the ground. “Lena…” she whispered, feeling Lena slide off of her and her legs spread. Kara gasped as Lena’s fingers slid against her pussy, feeling how wet she was. “Oh, _Rao_ …”

 Lena smirked, dipping her head down and sliding her tongue against Kara slowly, tasting her best friend for the first time. She moaned softly, looking up at Kara as she pulled back. “You taste like a fucking strawberry field. What the hell?”

 “Mm…my bodywash…is strawberries,” Kara whispered, looking down at Lena. “It’s my favorite. Next to the vanilla-cinnamon one, but that one makes me want to do nothing but eat cinnamon rolls all day so it’s a “special occasion” one.”

 Lena cocked an eyebrow, dipping her fingers into Kara slowly. “I’ll have to come up with a reason for you to shower with that one then. If I can get your pussy to taste like a cinnamon roll, I’ll never get off my knees,” she said, reaching up and grabbing a pillow before adjusting and diving back into Kara’s pussy, her fingers deftly finding Kara’s clit.

 “Shit!” Kara squeaked, her fingers threading in Lena’s hair softly. She was trying to control her strength since she didn’t want to hurt Lena, but it was proving difficult with how talented Lena was with her mouth and tongue.

 Lena traced against Kara’s outer lips slowly with the tip of her tongue, occasionally flicking it against the underside of Kara’s clit, making the Kryptonian moan louder. She pushed the middle and ring fingers of her hand into Kara’s pussy, starting to curl them against Kara’s most sensitive spot. Her tongue kept sliding over Kara’s clit, spelling her name out repeatedly before she moved it around to form eight other letters, Kara moaning above her.

 “Lena…Lena…” Kara panted, her hands digging into the sheets. “Oh, _Rao_ , Lena! I love you…” She felt her entire body start to tighten up, her eyes going wide. “Lena, please…please…”

 “Please what, darling?” Lena asked, leaning back and licking her lips of Kara’s juices, smiling as she did. “Please? Please what?”

 “Please, let me cum…” Kara whispered. She watched Lena dive back between her legs, feeling her fingers scissoring inside of her and trying to coax her orgasm to break free. “But…but take your fingers out…oh, shit…”

 Lena, preoccupied with Kara’s dripping pussy, didn’t hear the Kryptonian woman above her, brushing her fingertips through Kara’s sensitive spot. She looked up as Kara groaned out, feeling the woman start to cum. She heard a snapping before pain shot up her arm, making her yell out in pain as she slowly pulled her hand away from Kara’s pulsing pussy.

 “Lena!” Kara said, sitting up after hearing Lena yell. She sank to the ground, taking Lena’s hand softly. Her eyes went wide, the pleasure of her orgasm replaced with horror as she looked at Lena’s hand and x-rayed it. “I broke your fingers…”

 The CEO couldn’t help herself. She started laughing. She fell against Kara as laughter overtook her, burying her face against Kara’s neck. “Oh, my God,” she laughed.

 “Lena…?” Kara asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking down at the other woman. “Lena, this is not funny! I broke your fingers when you had them stuffed inside my pussy!”

 “That’s why it’s funny!” Lena laughed, looking up at Kara. She leaned up and kissed Kara, surprising the blonde because Lena still had Kara’s pussy smeared on her face. “I’m laughing because it’s so damn ridiculous.”

 Kara sighed against Lena’s lips, shaking her head softly. “You’re impossible, Luthor,” she said, a small smile crossing her face. She stood up, zipping around the bedroom at speed and dressing them both fast, Lena laughing as she landed on the bed. “Sorry.”

 Lena smiled, shaking her head. “It’s fine,” she said. “Let me wash up and then…we’ll go to the hospital, I guess.”

 “DEO, actually,” Kara said. “They won’t ask as many questions.”

 “Unless Alex is there,” Lena smirked, sliding off of the bed and heading for the bathroom to clean her hands and face. She winced as she got the water and soap on her broken fingers, chuckling and shaking her head. “Broke my fingers inside of a superpowered pussy. This is one to remember.”

 “Fuck,” Kara groaned, folding her arms before grabbing her phone and opening a text to Alex.

  _I’m bringing Lena in for medical. You’re going to laugh your ass off when you hear this, but please don’t say anything to Brainy or Hayes._

The phone beeped a few seconds later, Alex having replied. _Um…ok? Hayes isn’t here at the moment, but why not tell Brainy?_

_Because he wouldn’t get the reason Lena’s laughing like a lunatic and why I’m worried and thinking she’s bonkers._

The dots signaling Alex typing popped up again. The phone chimed a second later, Kara snorting. _Fine, keep your secrets. I’ll see you when you’re here._

 Kara looked over as Lena walked back out of the bathroom, two emery boards and some gauze wrapped around the broken fingers. “I am so sorry.”

 “I should have listened,” Lena said with a smile. She leaned up and kissed Kara, nipping her lip. “Come on. Let’s get me to the DEO so your sister can laugh her ass off.”

“Ugggggh,” Kara groaned with a smile. She lifted Lena up and took off, the brunette laughing against her neck the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew going into this chapter what I wanted out of the end of it, ending with Lena getting her fingers broken from Kara's climax, so I started there and wrote everything else as it came to me. I'm actually really proud of this chapter most out of the story. (and yes, I'm bashing James Olsen a lot in this chapter. Dude should not be easily forgiven after what his bitchass did two episodes ago! #FuckJamesOlsen)


	6. Mending and Broken

Kara flew into the DEO and landed gently, helping Lena stand, the CEO still laughing like a maniac over the current situation. “Alex,” she said, walking over.

 Alex walked over, Colonel Haley on her heels. “Lena, what happened?” Alex asked, looking at Lena’s broken fingers. “What happened to your fingers?”

 “Director Danvers, why is Ms. Luthor in the DEO?” Haley asked. “Civilians are restricted from knowing about us.”

 Kara rolled her eyes softly. “Colonel Haley, Lena’s helped the DEO on numerous occasions, especially this year with Reign. There’s never been a problem before, and there won’t be one now,” she said, squeezing Lena’s arm softly.

 Lena, having finally gotten her breath so she could stop laughing, looked at Kara and then to Alex before she smiled. “I’ll tell you out of earshot of the Colonel,” she said with a smirk.

 Alex raised an eyebrow. “Alright,” she said, not missing how Kara’s face got red as she led Lena and Kara to Medical. After shutting the door and letting Lena sit on the bed, she pulled a portable x-ray machine over and snapped a picture of Lena’s hand. “How the hell did you do this?”

 Lena looked at Kara whose face was getting darker each second before she looked at Alex and grinned.

 Alex cocked an eyebrow, looking between the two before she started piecing things together. “Oh—oh! Oh, God!” she yelled, looking at her sister. “You didn’t!”

 “It was an accident!” Kara said, looking down. “I told her to get her fingers out of—”

Alex felt her face turn green “Stop!” she said, covering her ears. “Ew! No! I don’t need to hear that!” She looked at Lena and cocked an eyebrow, backing up slowly. “At least tell me you _washed_ your hands when you were done doing _things_ to my sister and getting your fingers broken, Luthor.”

 Lena just started laughing again, grinning. “Yes, Alex. I did,” she said. “While Kara was texting back and forth with you. Can we splint these, please, so we can go home?”

 “Yeah, I guess,” Alex said with a shake of her head. “Jesus Christ…this is the last thing I ever wanted to hear, but no. I have to see my sister being beet red about breaking her best friends’ fingers with—ugh!” She wrapped Lena’s fingers together and placed the equivalent of a popsicle stick on either side, adding a support to them and tying it all down. “Don’t get them wet.”

 Lena just grinned, starting to open her mouth before Kara clamped her hand over her mouth. “Not the time, Lee,” Kara said, looking at Alex. “Thank you, Alex. I know this was probably the last thing you wanted to mess with, but I really didn’t want to take her to the hospital and have even more questions asked.”

 Alex nodded, sighing softly. “Aspirin to dull the pain,” she said, looking at Lena. “Go.” She turned and walked out, muttering to herself and shaking her head. “Christ…”

 Kara sighed, sinking down beside Lena. “Why do you think this is so funny?”

 “Because it is,” Lena said. “I know sex accidents happen all time, but how many people can say they’ve had their fingers broken by their girlfriend’s orgasm?” She looked at Kara, taking her hand softly. “Sweetie listen to me. I’m sorry I’m being so funny about this. I think it’s hilarious.”

“I don’t!” Kara said, standing up, ripping her hand away from and looking at Lena, tears brimming her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself softly. “Lena, I could have seriously hurt you! What if I wasn’t paying attention, and you were down there, and I closed my legs too fast and I crushed your head? I can _kill you_ if I don’t control my strength! Do you know what the fuck that would do to me?!”

 Lena blinked softly, having only heard Kara swear a small handful of times and never anything as hard as what she said. Suddenly, she wasn’t feeling very happy about the situation as she started looking at it from Kara’s eyes. Lena looked down, her eyes on the floor and finding her shoes very interesting all of a sudden. She slid off of the bed and put her hands on Kara’s cheeks, ignoring the pain in her fingers before she leaned up and kissed Kara softly. “I’m sorry, Kara,” she whispered. “I…I guess I didn’t think about it like that.”

 Kara sighed softly, wrapping her arms around Lena and nuzzling her shoulder softly. “I have to concentrate all the time, just so I don’t accidentally break something or someone. When I first moved in with Eliza and Jeremiah, I crushed four doorknobs before I realized I was doing it,” she said, her voice low. She felt herself shaking, closing her eyes softly. “Lena…I have to be so careful all the time. If I lose concentration for just a minute, I could kill someone by flying them somewhere, break a neck if I don’t pull my punches, kill someone with my heat vision or risk frostbite with my ice breath.”

 Lena nodded softly, burying her face against Kara’s shoulder. “I didn’t know it was like that, sweetie,” she said. “I’m sorry. I…”

 “You didn’t know. It isn’t your fault,” Kara said, pulling back and putting her hands against Lena’s cheeks. “It’s alright. It’s my fault for not explaining sooner.”

 Lena nodded, shifting her head softly and kissing her palm. “Tell you what. I will…work on a way to dull your powers so that you don’t have to worry about hurting me. I won’t use Kryptonite, I swear to you. I’ll find a way.”

 Kara smiled softly and nodded, taking Lena’s hands and squeezing softly. “Alright,” she said. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

 Over the next week, Lena was hard at work to find a way to nullify Kara’s powers without hurting her using Kryptonite. After a discussion with Alex that resulted in Alex just making faces the entire time about her sister’s sex life and deciding to talk to the Alura program that Kara had, Lena came up with a solution.

 “What’s the solution, Lee?” Kara asked, biting her pen softly as she sat at the table and tried to work on an article about Guardian and Agent Liberty.

 “Red sun lamp,” Lena said. “Great mood lighting for one thing, and after talking to your mom’s hologram thing, which was fucking amazing by the way, I figured it’d be the best way to do it. Nullify your powers with the red sun, that way you can feel spanks or bites or nips or whatever, and we don’t have a repeat of these.” She held up her fingers and smiled, wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders. “What do you think?”

 Kara, having went back to her article, nodded as she typed. “Yeah, sounds like fun,” she said, her voice distant. “Krypton had a red sun anyway. No powers there.” She hummed a bit, fingers clacking at the keyboard. “ _Guardian, once a champion for Earth’s aliens, is now seen as a viable threat to them thanks to his betrayal of Supergirl…”_

 “Babe?” Lena asked, reaching down and dragging Kara’s chair back, and reaching back and shutting the lid on the laptop, moving and sitting in her lap. “Kara? Earth to Danvers.”

 Kara jumped, sighing softly. “Sorry, Lena. What were you saying?”

 Lena couldn’t help herself. She decided to tease Kara a little. “I was saying I’m going to get drunk and have a threesome with Sam and Eve,” Lena said with a smirk. “And if you wanted to join, you could.”

 Kara narrowed her eyes, her arms snaking around Lena and tightening. “Like hell you are,” she growled. “Mine.”

 Lena snickered. “I know I am,” she said, resting her head against Kara’s shoulder. “I was saying that I could create red sun lamps. Install them in the ceiling, and not only would they be great mood lighting, it’d be the only way to depower you without hurting you.”

 Kara thought and nodded. “That’s smart. Krypton had a red sun, so until I got hit with this system’s sun, I never had powers,” she said. She looked over as her phone chimed, sighing softly as she picked it up. “It’s Alex. Liberty’s back.”

 “Go,” Lena said with a smile, kissing Kara and nipping her lip. “I love you.”

 Kara smiled against Lena’s lips, closing her eyes. “I love you,” she whispered. “I’ll be back soon.”

 Later that afternoon, Lena sat on the couch with her knees drawn up, watching the news. She dropped her legs to the ground, sitting up when she saw a report from the men’s prison on the outside of town, Agent Liberty having been revealed as Ben Lockwood.

  _“If you know who I am, why shouldn’t Supergirl tell us who she is?! It’s only fair! Force the leech tell us her name! Who are you, Supergirl!? You’ll have to answer soon, you know!” The camera cut to Supergirl, hovering over the prison and looking upset and worried all at once before she turned and flew off, Lockwood’s laughter lingering on the air._

 “Damn him,” Lena sighed, shaking her head as she shut the television off. She tried to call Kara, the phone going straight to voicemail. She tried twice more, sighing. “Kara, please call me. I…I saw the news. I’m worried about you right now.”

 Kara, meanwhile, floated over the city, wiping her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn’t believe her bad fortune in the last twenty minutes. Riding a high from finally arresting Agent Liberty, despite James getting away, her mood had soured just a bit at Lockwood’s taunting of her revealing herself. Then, to add a sour cherry to a horrible sundae, she’d been fired from the DEO by the President for the same thing. She sniffled and took off, landing in the alley behind Lena’s apartment before she changed and walked upstairs.

 Pushing the door open, she shut it and sank down at the counter, tensing when Lena’s arms went around her shoulders. “Lee…”

 “What’s wrong, sweetie?” she asked, kissing Kara’s temple softly. “Talk to me.”

 Kara explained what happened, tears falling down her cheeks faster and faster with each word as it got harder and harder to speak. “And now I feel like I just screwed Alex over because of this. I…the DEO’s my home. It’s where I can work with Alex and stop threats, but I can’t do that now. What…”

 Lena tightened her arms. “I’m sorry, sweetie,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.” She took Kara’s hands, spinning her around from the barstool on the counter, putting her hand on the House of El crest on Kara’s chest. “You don’t need a government organization to be Supergirl. You were before the DEO, and you will be after it.”

 “But…I don’t feel like Supergirl without Alex,” Kara whispered.

 Lena sighed softly, rubbing Kara’s arm. She knew Kara’d be in this slump for a while, so she made a quick decision. “Phone, give,” she said, holding her hand out. “Now, Danvers.”

 Kara cocked an eyebrow, wiping her eyes softly before handing her phone over. She watched Lena turn it on, and she heard the notifications of missed calls, voicemails, and texts. “What are you doing?”

 “Something smart,” Lena said, scrolling through Kara’s contacts. She hit one, tapping her fingers softly as she put the phone on speaker.

  _“Hello!”_

“You’re calling Clark!?” Kara squeaked.

  _“Kara? Kara, are you there?”_

“She’s here, Mr. Kent,” Lena said. “She’s in a slump thanks to Agent Liberty, and…I thought to cheer her up and make something of a smile come her way, I’d bring her to see you and Ms. Lane.”

  _“Ms. Luthor? Um…yeah, that’s alright. I’m sure Kara can give you directions to the farm. And I’m also going to guess by you dialing her phone, the rumors in the papers are true.”_

_“Yes,” Lena said. “I am dating your cousin. Which means I know the Super Secret, Mr. Kent. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I’m not that kind of girl.”_

_Clark chuckled. “Alright. We’ll see you soon.”_

Lena hung up the phone, looking at Kara. “C’mon. Let’s go in and pack,” she said, taking Kara’s hands and dragging her off of the stool and heading for the bedroom.

 After going to Smallville and having Kara’s friends Barry Allen and Oliver Queen show up from Earth-1, Kara returned with Clark, Lois, and Brainy, surprising Lena in the middle of the farm. Returning home to National City, Kara’s mood immensely improved, Lena put her mind to work on the new sun lamps and decided to make them a priority to get them out before Christmas.

 As the holiday rolled around, Lena and Kara had started stashing presents around the penthouse, Kara swearing on Krypton not to use her x-ray vision and peek under pain of torture from Lena. Two days before Christmas, Kara was in the backseat of Lena’s limo, the partition up between them and the driver as she dug a box out of her purse.

 “Here,” she said, smiling softly as she handed Lena the box. “Eliza always let us open one early, and I thought I’d keep that going.”

 Lena smiled, taking the box and looking it over. She looked at the wrapping paper, smirking as she did. “Well, Ms. Danvers. If you wanted to see them, you had to just ask,” she said, holding up the box and seeing Kara’s face go red at the way the paper was wrapped. The wrapping paper said, “LET IT SNOW” but with Kara’s wrapping, it read “TITS NOW”, and Kara groaned as she realized it too late.

 Lena smirked, setting the box down before she slid into Kara’s lap, thankful for wearing slacks that day instead of a skirt. She took her hands and slid them up her stomach, fingers gripping the top button on her blouse before slowly undoing it, repeating the process on the others before opening it and undoing her bra before pulling it out of the way, her tits in full view of Kara’s eyes. “Like the view, darling?” she asked, guiding Kara’s hands up and moaning softly when her girlfriend squeezed.

 “Yes…” Kara whispered, licking her lips before she leaned forward and slid her mouth around Lena’s nipple, making her girlfriend moan out again as she lavished her tongue around the nub in her mouth. “Lena…”

 Lena moaned, tangling her hands in Kara’s hair before she pulled her off with an audible _pop_ , smiling as she leaned down and kissed Kara, nipping her lip. “We’ll continue this at home, my love.” She redid her bra and blouse, leaving it untucked as she slid back out of Kara’s lap, her girlfriend panting with blown eyes. “Now, what’s in the box?” She reached over and grabbed it, tearing the paper softly and slowly, opening it and seeing a ring inside. “Kara…?”

 Kara bit her lip, clearly out of breath and still red-faced. “It’s—” she started, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she tried to continue. “It’s a Kryptonian promise ring. It is what lovers give their partners on the first holiday they’re officially together. I didn’t know what to get the woman who has everything, so I decided on something special from my home.”

 Lena smiled, tears in her eyes before she leaned over and kissed Kara. “I love you,” she whispered. “So very much.”

 “I love you,” Kara said, smiling against Lena’s lips. She looked over as the car stopped, taking Lena’s hands. “Come on, baby. Let’s go upstairs. I’ve got something special for you.”

 “So do I,” Lena said with a smirk.

 Kara walked into the penthouse ahead of Lena, setting her bag on the counter and shrugging her jacket off. “Give me two minutes and then come to the bedroom,” she said with a smirk, walking off to the bedroom and shutting the door. She giggled as she stripped, grabbing a Santa hat and putting it on before tying a giant red bow around herself, the bow covering her nipples before she sat on bed and propped her leg up, putting on a sexy smile.

 Lena counted down the time, biting her lip when two minutes ended. She walked into the bedroom and blinked, seeing Kara sitting on the bed in nothing but the bow and a Santa hat. She felt her heart stop and her mouth get dry, and she felt her jaw drop softly.

 “Lena?” Kara asked, getting up and walking over, her hips shaking as she put her hand on Lena’s cheek. “Lena, baby, answer me.”

 Lena gasped, licking her lips as she looked Kara over. “I was just going to wear the hat and put mistletoe on my pussy,” she said with a smile, tracing her finger down Kara’s neck. “But, this gives me a chance to also test out the new sun lamps.”

 Kara smiled, leaning in and kissing Lena again. “I love you,” she said.

 “I love you,” Lena said, reaching up and untying the bow, letting it fall and leaving Kara in just her hat. “And I love my present.” She grabbed her phone and hit an app, a panel in the ceiling opening and bathing the room in a soft red glow.

 Kara gasped, feeling her powers fading away slowly. “Whoa…I haven’t felt that since we went to Fort Rozz to find Jindah,” she whispered. She laughed and huffed when Lena pushed her down on the bed, looking down and realizing it didn’t break when she hit. “Lee, I didn’t break the bed.”

 “Good. Which means I can do what I want to you and you won’t break me anymore,” Lena smirked, tossing her shirt down and straddling Kara’s waist, leaning down and kissing her.

 “Actually, since you’ve still got busted fingers, I’m taking charge,” Kara said with a smile, gripping Lena and flipping them, pinning Lena to the bed before undoing her bra. “You are so beautiful.”

 “You’re one to talk,” Lena said, gasping as Kara nipped her neck.

 Kara smiled, undoing Lena’s pants and sliding them down, tossing them onto the floor before kissing her way up Lena’s legs. She slid Lena’s underwear down, nipping Lena’s thighs and flicking her tongue out, hearing Lena gasp.

 Lena gasped out as she felt fingers inside of her, moaning lowly as she felt a tongue brush over her clit. She bit her lip and felt her fingers thread through Kara’s hair, her eyes opening a bit and looking down at Kara who had her tongue buried inside of Lena, a smile on the blonde’s face. “Kara…” she moaned, her back arching as Kara’s free hand moved up and grabbed her breast, Kara’s strength feeling like heaven against her skin, even with the sun lamps on.

 Kara smiled, pulling back and licking her lips. “You taste so good, Lee,” she said, sliding her fingers back into Lena. “Wish I could just stay here all the time.” She dove back in, Lena’s moaning urging her on as she kept fingering her best friend. Her free hand slid off of Lena’s body, reaching for a vibrator before she replaced her fingers and turned the toy on, the width of the vibrator stretching Lena and making her moan louder.

 “Fuck…” Lena moaned, her back arching as the vibrations sent pleasure through her body. She felt her muscles tightening, signaling her impending orgasm. “Kara…more…please….” She started panting, her chest heaving as she felt Kara turn the vibrator up and push it deeper inside of her.

 “Alright,” Kara smirked, pushing the vibrator in as far as she could and holding it in place as she attacked Lena’s clit with her tongue, the other woman screaming out as she felt herself cum around the toy inside of her. Kara’s tongue, moving faster against Lena’s clit, quickly drove the raven-haired CEO into a second orgasm, her grip in Kara’s hair tightening and pulling her deeper into her thighs.

 “Fuck….” Lena whimpered, panting as her body relaxed and she fell back to the bed, licking her lips softly and gasping as Kara slowly—and teasingly—removed the vibrator. She looked up at Kara as the blonde climbed on top of her, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and kissing her, nipping her lip. “I love you…”

 “I love you,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips, smiling and kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys. I need your honest opinions. Trying to keep up with the plot of the season is severely limiting what I’m able to do without trying to work around what's going on because I'm trying to make this just SuperCorp and add Lena into the happenings of the show. Now, I'm going to do one more "normal" chapter after this one, but then Chapter 8 might finish it out. So, time for your opinions:
> 
> Do you:
> 
> A) Want to see this continue in the way I've been going with adapting around the season
> 
> or
> 
> B) Time jump to after the season's done and have Kara and Lena live happily ever after?
> 
> Let me know what you want to see in the comments.
> 
> And if the sex scene at the end is familiar, I directly copied the scene from Chapter 4 and just reworded some parts. Cheating, yes, but I wanted to get this chapter out for you guys. Hope you guys are all having a happy new year and had a good holiday! <3


	7. Revealed and Arrested

As the New Year rang in for Kara, Lena, and the rest of National City, the unrest at Agent Liberty’s declaration became louder and louder. The outcry for Supergirl to reveal herself to the city was making it impossible for Kara to do her duty, as well as being thrown out of scenes by Colonel Haley was making things more difficult, as was Alex telling her to stay out of things. Kara decided it was best if Supergirl disappeared, and she folded the suit and stuffed it in a box on the floor of the closet before walking out and turning on the news to the same reports for the last weeks.

 “If you know who I am, why shouldn’t Supergirl tell us who she is?! It’s only fair! Force the leech tell us her name! Who are you, Supergirl!? You’ll have to answer soon, you know!” The camera cut to Supergirl, hovering over the prison and looking upset and worried all at once before she turned and flew off, Lockwood’s laughter lingering on the air.

  _“We’re two months since Professor Lockwood was arrested and booked into the men’s prison. Crime in the city has spiked since Supergirl has not shown up to several gunfights, fires, or crises that could have used her help, leaving many to wonder if she ever cared about National City or was just in it for the fame and glory. Was Agent Liberty right? Should Supergirl reveal herself to the world? We’re going to be exploring that topic tonight at 10,” the news reporter said before it cut to a commercial._

Kara sighed, drawing her knees up and shutting off the television. She buried her face in her arms, shaking a bit as tears fell down her cheeks. “What do I do…?” she muttered.

 The door to the apartment shut, and Lena sighed as she set her bag on the counter. “Kara?”

 Kara looked over and smiled a little, even though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Hi, Lee,” she whispered, getting up and wiping her eyes softly.

 “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Lena asked, putting her hands against Kara’s cheeks. “Why are you crying?”

 Kara sighed softly, looking down. “News again,” she said. “They’re saying that Supergirl was only in the hero job for the fame and glory and that’s not true. I did it because I loved it. But after all of this mess with Lockwood, I don’t even like looking at that suit anymore. It makes me feel wrong when I put it on. Everyone hounding me for who I am, why I do what I do…I can’t take it.”

 Lena nodded, wrapping her arms around Kara. “It’s ok, baby,” she said. “If you need to take a break, then take one. Nobody’s going to fault you for that. It’s just burnout. You’ve been doing Supergirl nonstop for almost four years, and It’s not your fault that you’re tired of it. Lockwood’s just a stain on the carpet anymore, so we don’t have to worry about him.”

 Kara nodded, burying her face against Lena’s neck. “Maybe I should just go public,” she said.

 “No! I will not let you do that,” Lena said. “If there is one thing I will not let you do, even though you are a grown ass adult, is give up your identity. If the entire world knew, Alex would be in danger, your mom would be in danger. It’s too big of a risk.”

 “But not being Supergirl is a bigger risk, Lena!” Kara said, pulling away and running her hands in her hair softly. “Not going out there and stopping gunfights and fires and boat accidents and whatever else happens in this city is a bigger risk. I’m letting people die because I’m scared! I’m a horrible person because I’m letting this happen.”

 “No, you’re not,” Lena said, biting her lip softly. “Kara, you are the most selfless person I have ever known. You’re just in a slump.”

 Kara started to say something, but her phone rang. “Alex?” she asked as she picked it up. She answered it and put it on speaker “Alex, what’s wrong?”

  _“Turn on the news. Right now.”_

Lena ran over and turned the television on, seeing a breaking news report on the screen.

  _“We interrupt Press Your Luck for a special news report. James Olsen, former CEO of CatCo has just come forward with the identity of Supergirl. The man known as Guardian has recently been seen working with the Children of Liberty, and he says he knows Supergirl’s identity and can put that to rest with photographic evidence to back it up. We’re going live to our reporter on the street at the waterfront with Mr. Olsen right now. Katrina?”_

 _“Thanks, Caity,” Katrina said, turning to James. “Mr. Olsen, you say you have proof of Supergirl’s identity and can back it up?”_  
  
_“Yes, Katrina,” James said. “I worked with Supergirl for three and a half years at CatCo. Supergirl’s real name is Kara Danvers, reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media.” He turned his tablet and showed the pictures side-by-side, tapping them and overlaying the pictures where Kara and Supergirl overlapped with nothing out of place but her glasses. “She pretends to be human, but she’s just like Superman, complete with the paper-thin disguise.”_

_“Kara Danvers? She always seemed—”  
_

_“Innocent and klutzy? Yeah, that’s the disguise. Glasses and a ponytail aren’t really a disguise and anyone that thinks otherwise is only fooling themselves,” James said._

Kara narrowed her eyes, heat vision blasting the television.

 “Kara!” Lena yelled, jumping backward.

  _“Lena? Are you alright?”_ Alex asked.

 “Fine,” Lena said. “She’s just, uh…blown up the television with her heat vision.”

 “That slimy son of a bitch!” Kara snapped, setting her phone down so she didn’t break it. “I trusted him! I told him everything and I trusted him! And he does this?! He better be glad Clark’s off world right now. James, you bastard!”

 “Kara, sweetie, calm down,” Lena said, putting her hand on Kara’s arm. “Kara, please. Just breathe and listen to me. We can do damage control. We can fix this.”

 “No, we can’t!” Kara yelled, slamming her hand in the wall and breaking the bricks. “We can’t fix this, Lena! That two-faced son of a bitch just ruined everything!” She collapsed onto the ground, wrapping her arms around herself as she started crying, drawing her knees up and burying her face in her hands.

 “Alex, I’ll call you back,” Lena said, hanging up Kara’s phone and walking over to her. She sat beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her tightly. “What did you tell me once? This is just a setback. You’re going to get up after having a good cry and a teeny pity party, and you’re going to come back stronger then you were when you got brought down. You are my hero, Kara Danvers, and a stuck up, selfish, self-righteous prick is going to take that away from you.” She kissed Kara’s head, rubbing her arm softly. “Dry off those tears, sweetie. We’ll set up a conference and we can smooth this over.”

 “If I don’t go to prison,” Kara whispered. “For lying, cheating the government, obstruction, whatever else Haley wants to throw at me…”

 For the next week, Kara refused to leave the apartment except for work, even though she’d get questions and things thrown at her by the anti-alien civilians, just brushing it all off and not letting it show that it affected her. She’d spent two hours on the phone with Cat Grant on the seventh day after James told the world, the conversation she was oddly grateful for.

  _“Listen to me, Kara. You lied to protect your family, and I can respect that. Even though you know I had my suspicions for a long time, especially since you’d go to “lunch” and come back and smell like smoke or your hair would be wet, or you’d be in a different cardigan and a skirt instead of those tackily awful pantsuits you’d wear. I cannot say I’m surprised in Mr. Olsen, but considering this wasn’t his story to tell, I hope you give this bastard hell,” she’d said._

_“Ms. Grant, you know I won’t do that. I don’t hurt people with my powers. Not intentionally. James…he’s just a gnat I don’t want to spend any more time on. Lena, thank Rao, hasn’t fired me from CatCo, but I haven’t been given any good stories. I’ve been running sports and fashion with Nia mostly. Someone else covers the Supergirl stuff, considering it’d be a conflict of interest if I did it. Self-promotion is what Snapper called it. After he called me every trashy name in the world. Lena, bless her, tried to put him in his place, but he still does it. I just don’t listen…I can’t stand it,” Kara said, sniffling softly and wiping her eyes._

_Cat sighed. “Maybe I should come and set Mr. Carr straight,” she said. “Or unstick his head from his ass.” She was silent for a minute, getting up and pacing her office in DC. “Can’t you get another job somewhere? Less public? What qualifications do you have?”  
_

_Kara thought. “Well...I was in the Science Guild on Krypton. I was training to be a scientist like my father. It’s how we were able to stop Reign. I used what I remembered as a girl to work with Lena. Maybe I can work for LCorp’s science department. Put my big brain to use.”_

_“Well, there you go! You have a plan. Now you just have to execute the plan,” Cat said. “I’m going to be in National City tomorrow. We’ll talk more then, Kara. Alright?”_

_Kara, for the first time in a week, actually smiled. “Alright. How about I meet you at the airport?”_

_“I think I’d like that,” Cat said. “I’ll see you soon, dear.”_

_“Ok. And Ms. Grant?”_

_“Yes, Keira?” Cat asked, hearing Kara laugh at the mispronunciation of her name that used to annoy her so much._

_“Thank you,” Kara said. “For…everything. The job at CatCo, believing in me, not being angry I lied to you.”_

_Cat smiled, putting her hand over her heart. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now. Hang up the phone and I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_“Yes, ma’am,” Kara said, hanging up and sighing._

On the eighth day since being outed, Kara stood in front of CatCo with Lena and Cat behind her, a press conference set up at her request. She bit her lip softly, watching the flashing cameras. She felt Lena’s hand on her back, turning and looking at her girlfriend who nodded. Kara nodded, stepping forward and standing at the podium.

 “Thank you all for coming today,” she said. She took a deep breath and sighed, looking at the crowd. “The reports from James Olsen, however much I wish they weren’t, are true. My name is Kara Danvers, but my real name is Kara Zor-El. I’m from the planet Krypton. I was sent to Earth as a child to watch over my cousin Kal-El, Superman, and help him learn about Krypton. My pod, however, was knocked off course by Krypton’s destruction. I spent over twenty years in a space called the Phantom Zone where time does not flow. When I landed on Earth, my cousin was grown up and saving the world already, and I was still thirteen.”

 “Why hide who you were?” a reporter asked.

 Kara sighed. “I hid because if I didn’t, the people I loved would have been in danger. It’s why the people I consider friends who also do the hero thing wear masks. My mask…just happened to be a scrunchie and glasses, letting me use my normal look as Supergirl.” She wrapped her arms around herself softly, looking down. “I know I lied to everyone for so long. My family knew, my girlfriend knew, and my closest friends knew, but…I couldn’t let anyone in because I didn’t want people getting hurt because of me.”

 “And that’s why you’re going to be arrested for treason,” Colonel Haley said, walking up. “Stay where you are, Ms. Danvers. If you try and run or fly away, I’ve got snipers set with Kryptonite rounds to subdue you.” She walked forward and took out a pair of handcuffs. “Turn around.”

“No,” Kara said. “You can’t arrest me for protecting a secret to keep my family safe. This is wrong.”

 “And so is lying to the government,” Haley said.

 “Oh, like the fact that the DEO is not public record, yet has a fully staffed _army_ that’s been deployed in the city numerous times?” Lena asked. “Yeah, figure that out. She worked for an organization that isn’t even on the government record, and you’re going to arrest her? That’s bullshit and you know it.”

 “Stay out of this, Luthor,” Haley threatened. “Or you’re going away alongside her for aiding and abetting. Don’t push your luck with me, rich girl.”

 Lena narrowed her eyes. “Don’t try me, bitch. You’re fucking with the wrong women.”

 “Besides, Colonel, I can call President Baker, and have you removed,” Cat said with a step forward, narrowing her eyes and looking at the other woman.

 “Actually, Secretary Grant, you can’t,” Haley said. “Since this order came directly from the President.”

 Kara sighed, looking at Lena and Cat. “It’s fine,” she said, shaking her head softly. “It’s alright, Lena, Cat. I’ll…I’ll go.” She turned and grabbed Lena, kissing her softly and closing her eyes. “I’ll be home soon. I promise. I’ve got a friend that can help me.”

 Lena nodded softly, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and kissing her back, whimpering softly. “I love you,” she whispered. “Come back to me, Kara. You have to come back to me.”

“I will, baby,” Kara whispered, resting her forehead against Lena’s. She walked over and hugged Cat, sighing softly. “Thank you for trying to help, Ms. Grant.”

 Cat shook her head. “You don’t thank me, Kara. Not after all you’ve done for me and this city.”

 Kara walked over and held her hands out for Haley, the Colonel slapping the cuffs on. Kara just stood blank faced, the slam not even hurting her wrists. “You can tell your snipers to stand down. Since I’m going peacefully, you can’t shoot me. Plus, and this is the most important part, _Colonel_ , I’m not even using my powers, so you have no reason to have armed men on the rooftops,” she said, cocking an eyebrow.

 “All teams, stand down,” Haley said. She grabbed Kara’s arm and led her away, slamming the door of an SUV after shoving Kara in and getting in the drivers’ side. “All units, report back to the DEO.”

 Ten minutes later, Kara was being thrown into a cell, the cell being flooded with red sun energy to take her powers away, leaving her weak as she sank onto the bed. She drew her knees up, shaking as she looked down.

 Alex walked out of the conference room, heading into the main ops and seeing Haley looking smug. “What in the hell did you do?” she asked, her eyes livid. “Why is she in a cell? Snipes with Kryptonite rounds?! Are you out of your goddamn mind!?”

“Watch your tone, Director Danvers. Or your sister is going to be the least of your worries,” Haley said. “You’re lucky I don’t throw you into that cell with her for lying and falsifying information to government agencies. She came quietly, my use of force was unneeded.”

 Alex rolled her eyes, her hands shaking as she turned away, looking at the monitors. She smirked as she turned up the volume on the main television.

  _“National City continues to get interesting. With last weeks reveal of Supergirl’s real identity, it’s been revealed by LCorp and CatCo WorldWide CEO Lena Luthor that there is a sanctioned and secret government operation in the city called the DEO. Our reporters captured everything this afternoon at Ms. Danvers press conference outside of CatCo,” the reporter said._

_As the footage played, including Kara’s goodbye to Lena and arrest, it cut to the streets in a live feed, showing people protesting Kara’s arrest and ordering her release._

_“It seems National City citizens are eager to see Supergirl fly once again. That shot’s coming from downtown National City near the Mayor’s office, protesters coming from all corners of the city. We’re going to keep coverage on this as it happens.”_

Alex smirked. “Looks like you’re fucked, Haley,” she said. “And not in a fun way. You’re going to get on the horn, get the President to let my sister out of that cell, and you will leave my organization, or I will find a way to get you fired or relocated to the Arctic digging for Santa’s Workshop. Understand me?”

 “You have no authority, Director Danvers,” Haley growled. “Not over me, considering I’m directly under the president.”

 “Yeah, you’re got his dick so far down your throat you’re hanging off his balls when he stands up,” Alex growled, getting in Haley’s face. “You’re in my organization, so do what I’m telling you. Now.”

 “Go to hell,” Haley spat, turning and storming out.

 “You first, bitch.”


	8. Author Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update!

Hey guys! I know it's been a month without a new chapter, and I'm seriously sorry about that. February's kind of a tough time for my family, so I didn't get a chance to work on Chapter 8 this month. I am working on it right now, so hopefully by the 17th we should have a new chapter.

 

I want to say thank you to everyone that's commented, kudo'd, favorited this thing. You guys are the reasons I keep going on ALAAS, and I love all of you guys for the support! I hope that I can make this last a decent length of time and keep bringing you guys some semi-quality content.

 

Fang


	9. Freedom and Revelations

Almost a week had passed for Kara, locked up in the DEO. Protests outside of the building, its location leaked by Lena, sounded day and night. Lena and Alex did their best to try and keep Kara from doing anything crazy that would get her in more trouble. She sighed as she watched people go back and forth in front of the cell, Brainy bringing her meals when it was time. She was bored, no doubt about it. She was sure the cell was being radiated with Kryptonite or Red Sun energy since her powers weren’t working. Her phone was taken, and she was pretty sure her apartment was being raided every other minute by more and more DEO agents.

Alex walked down the hall and leaned against the wall, looking at her sister. “I am trying to get you out of here, sweetie. I swear, I am doing my best.”

Kara nodded softly, sitting up and rubbing her arms. “I know, Alex,” she said. “I…I didn’t do anything wrong. Hiding being Supergirl, not telling the government. I didn’t lie to save my own ass. I lied so the people I loved wouldn’t be hurt. Lot of frigging good that does me, right? You or Lena are kidnapped or beaten up every Sunday. It’s like clockwork.” She sighed and brushed her hair back. “Question. Is Kryptonite being pumped into the cell? Cause ever since I got shoved unceremoniously into this thing, I have been nauseous as hell.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, grabbing her tablet from her hip and scrolling to the cell schematics. “That bitch,” she growled. “She’s pumping low levels of Kryptonite through the walls. Not enough to hurt you, but just enough to keep you obedient.” She tapped a tab and shut off the Kryptonite, watching the color start to come back into Kara’s face. “I thought you looked sick. Kara, I’m sorry! I should have realized—”

“Stop,” Kara said with a small smile. “You didn’t know. It’s alright, Alex. It’s not your fault.” She bit her lip, looking at Alex. “What’s being done to get me out of here?”

“Well, other then having J’onn keep Lena from ripping Haley’s head off, I’m waiting for Lucy,” Alex said. “I called her the same day you were put in, and she’s looking up everything she can to get you out of here. She said as soon as she’s got something, she’s going straight to President Baker and going to get you out. I mean, protesters all over the city are marching around the DEO every hour of the day, and polling’s showing that you’re doing better then he is. It’ll be another Ben Lockwood situation if he isn’t careful.”

“Wait—what about Lockwood?” Kara asked, her eyes wide. “What happened?”

Alex sighed. “People protested outside of the prison for so long and loud enough that Baker signed an executive pardon and released him. Three days ago,” she said.

“Son of a bitch,” Kara growled. “After all the trouble I went through to get him in the first place!? That jackass in the White House says it’s fine for him to walk around and incite more anti-alien violence? Xenophobia’s fine, but hiding a secret identity is wrong? What the actual fuck?!” She slammed her hand into the wall, yelling as she did.

“Kara!” Alex said. “Calm down, honey.”

“NO! That bastard’s walking around, James Olsen in his goddamn pocket, turning my city against Aliens, and I can’t do a fucking thing to stop it! I’m trapped in a cell, Alex. Cut off from my girlfriend, my other friends, my sister, my mother. I can’t do anything stuck in here. Lucy needs to find a solution fast or I’m ripping these walls down and walking out!”

Alex sighed, opening the cell door and walking in before hugging her sister tightly. “I’ll get you out of here, Kara,” she whispered. “I swear. I’ll do whatever I can to get you home.”

Kara nodded, wrapping her arms around Alex and blinking back the tears. _“No more tears. I have to stop bawling like a baby every time something happens. Time to grow the fuck up.”_ She thought, squeezing Alex softly. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Alex said, pulling back and putting her hands against Kara’s cheeks. “Keep strong, sweetie.”

“Feel like I’m interrupting something,” a new voice said, Kara looking over Alex’s shoulder and grinning.

“Lucy!” Kara grinned, moving past her sister and hugging her friend. “You’re here!”

“With good news,” Lucy said, hugging Kara back and smiling. “You look good, girl.”

“I need a shower,” Kara laughed.

“What’s your good news, Luce?” Alex asked, folding her arms and smiling.

“President’s wrong for keeping you locked up,” Lucy said. “There’s no case. There’s no law that says anything about superheroes working with government agencies that have to reveal their identities. You don’t get paid, you don’t draw taxes, you’re not losing anything by working for the government, so you’re being held illegally. I’m taking these to Haley, and they’ve got Baker’s signature. You’re free today, Kara.”

Kara smiled and nodded. “Lucy, I can’t thank you for this.”

Lucy shook her head, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You don’t have to. You’re my friend. Alex told me what happened, and I dropped everything to get here to help you. I’m sorry it took me this long.”

“One more day in that cell, I would have gone bonkers,” Kara said. She walked down the hall with Lucy and Alex, seeing Hayley barking orders around the room. “Colonel Haley.”

Haley turned, narrowing her eyes before seeing Lucy. She quickly snapped to attention and saluted. “General Lane. I was unaware of you coming to the DEO.”

“At east, Colonel,” Lucy said. “I’ve just come from the President, Lauren. After extensive research and fact hunting about Ms. Danvers. You’re holding her illegally, no rights were read, no laws were violated. There is nothing about heroes who work for the government having to reveal their identities. These are signed by President Baker himself, papers for Ms. Danvers’ release.” She handed the folder to Haley, smiling as she did. “She’s been released, and you’re being sent back to Washington. Clear out your desk, Colonel.”

Haley narrowed her eyes. “This will not stand, General,” she said.

“Get out, Lauren,” Lucy said. “Clear your desk, take your ass back to Washington. Or, if you’d rather fight me, I’ll lock you away until you’re tried for insubordination and we’ll knock you down a few stripes. That what you want?”

“No,” Haley said, stepping around Lucy and grumbling.

“About time,” Brainy said with a shake of his head. “That woman was more annoying than Imra’s monthly psychic outbursts.”

“I’m going to assume that’s similar to--?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Brainy said. “Not fun. Even Mon-El knew to hide form her for a week. Did not help that she could find him simply.”

Lucy snickered softly, shaking her head. “Where’s J’onn?” she asked.

“Retired. Took up a private investigator job,” Alex said. “I’m in charge.”

Lucy smiled. “Go Danvers,” she said. She looked at Kara and smiled, hugging her again. “Go home. Shower, sleep, eat until you explode.”

“Ravage Lena until you’re both passed out,” Alex smirked.

Kara laughed. “Yes, mothers. I’ll do that,” she said, hugging Alex and Lucy. “I really do owe you for this, Luce.”

“No you don’t,” Lucy said, putting her hands on Kara’s shoulders and spinning her around. “Go, woman!”

Kara smiled, taking off running before leaping over the balcony, cheering as she soared off. The crowds around the DEO saw her, cheering as she disappeared into the skies. She flew over the city, sighing as she enjoyed the wind in her face and hair, the feeling of freedom after a week in confinement. Scanning the city, she flew down to the balcony of LCorp, pushing the door open and wrapping her arms around Lena’s shoulders.

“Hi, babe,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s cheek.

“Kara!” Lena yelled, turning and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend tightly. “Oh, my God….” She shook as she clung to Kara, sniffling softly. “What…how…?”

“Alex called Lucy Lane,” Kara said. “There was no case. I was being held illegally. Haley’s been sent packing to Washington and I’m free as a bird.”

Lena smiled, cupping Kara’s face and kissing her. “I have missed you,” she whispered. “Vibrators are nothing compared to you.”

Kara smiled, kissing Lena back and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “Well…cancel your meetings for the rest of the day and we’ll go home. I’ll show you how much I’ve missed you. After I get a shower and eat my weight in pizza and pot stickers.”

Lena smiled and nodded. She looked over as the door was knocked on and opened, Jess walking in. “Jess? What is it?”

“Eve’s outside. She needs to speak to you,” Jess said.

Lena nodded. “Alright. Send her in.” She looked behind Jess as Eve walked in. “Eve? What’s wrong?”

Eve bit her lip, walking around Jess and sighing softly. “We’ve had a break in down in R&D. The research is gone.”

“Which part?” Lena asked, panic in her voice. “Eve?”

“All…all of it,” Eve said. “I’ve got CCTV footage so we might find something, but…”

Lena sighed, her hands clenched. “Let me see,” she said. She took the tablet from Eve, playing back the footage. She watched it and rewound it several times, narrowing her eyes. “Who the hell?”

Kara looked over Lena’s shoulder, watching the footage. “Can we slow that down just a bit more?” she asked. Lena nodded, slowing the footage. “Manchester Black. What is he doing breaking into your R&D?”

Lena sighed, looking down before looking at Kara. “Come with me,” she said. “Eve, you too.” Eve nodded, following Lena and Kara toward the elevator. Once they were inside, the guilt in Lena’s gut overtook her. “Kara, I…have a confession to make. Last Spring, when you brought the Harun-El. I may have…managed to replicate it. What your mother took back to Argo City was the real Harun-El, but I made a copy of it. I’ve been…I’ve been testing it on hearts. Testing it on human tissue. We had one positive test that let the heart shrug off damage, and it grew a thick outer skin that made it damage resistant to everything.”

Kara looked at Lena, not in anger, but in intrigue and fascination. “Why am I just now hearing about this?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Lena bit her lip. “When I was going to tell you, it was before you told me you were Supergirl, back when we were still arguing. Then you told me the truth and everything that’s happened since…I honestly never tried hard enough. It’s supposed to be a way to give powers to a normal human in case shit gets too tough for you and Brainy can’t get out to help you,” she said, looking at Kara. “Are…are you mad at me, honey? Upset? I’d understand if you were.”

Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hands. “I’m not mad,” she said. She kissed Lena softly, smiling against her lips. “I can help you with this. Back before Krypton exploded, I was in the Science Guild. I’m a scientist at heart. Let’s figure out why Manchester wanted the thing, and we’ll get to work finishing it.”

Lena threw her arms around Kara, clutching her girlfriend tightly. “I don’t deserve you,” she said, smiling against Kara’s neck.

Kara smiled, rubbing Lena’s back and looking up as the elevator stopped in the basement of LCorp. She walked out with Lena and Eve, the lights coming on as they made their way over to a table. “This is where you were working?”

“Yes,” Lena said. “The heart was there, but according to the tape, Manchester Black got in, stole the heart, and got right back out. No alarms were tripped, no doors were kicked open. In and out like he phased through the wall.”

“Ms. Luthor? I’m rewatching the footage, and there’s a red mist that appeared just before Manchester,” Eve said, handing the tablet to Lena. “Right there.”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Whoever can do that, that’s how Manchester got in here. But why take the heart?”

Kara sighed, looking around. “He’s obsessed with getting back at the Children of Liberty for killing his fiancée. He thinks that they all deserve to die and that aliens should stand up and fight back against the xenophobia that’s become rampant since the Children showed up and President Marsdin was removed and replaced with Baker. What makes it worse is that there’s nothing I can do to stop either side.”

“Yes, there is,” Lena said. “You’re a symbol of hope. Someone that people look to for hope, freedom, safety. You’re doing something even when you can’t see the outcome, Kara.”

Eve smiled and nodded. “The last week, everyone’s been begging for Supergirl’s release from jail for not doing anything wrong. When they see you out there in the suit again, they’ll have their hope back.”

Kara smiled softly, nodding and making her way over to the table. “Alright, so what do we need to do first?” she asked. “Obviously, find a way to track Manchester. If his red mist friend can just pop in and out like a genie in a bottle, we’ll have to be extra careful.” She looked around and let her eyes land on the vault in the corner, biting her lip and looking away as terrible memories flooded back into her. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

“Kara?” Eve asked.

“I’m fine,” Kara lied, smiling a bit.

“No, you’re not,” Lena said. “You eyeballed the vault and got quiet.” She walked over and took Kara’s hands, squeezing before leading her over to the vault. “You thought back to when you asked James to break in, didn’t you?”

Kara nodded. “I still feel terrible about it, even after all the crap he’s done.”

Lena smiled softly, leaning in and kissing Kara gently. “I’m going to prove that there’s no Kryptonite in the vault,” she said. She stepped back and input her security code, twisting the knob and pulling the vault door open. When she did, a dull glow emanated from inside, Lena’s eyes getting wide before she threw the door shut. “Son of a bitch!”

Kara hit the ground, looking up at Lena. “Lena…? What the hell…?”

“Honey, I swear to you, I removed all of the Kryptonite from the vault,” Lena said, kneeling beside Kara and cupping her face. “I swear. I can have Eve show you the footage from when we did. I wouldn’t keep it after knowing it can hurt you and learning the truth, you have to believe me, baby.”

Kara leaned into Lena’s hand, nodding softly. “I do believe you,” she whispered. “But who could have gotten into—” She stopped, looking at the vault and narrowing her eyes. “Who else has access down here?”

“Just Eve and I,” Lena said. “Why? Kara, what are you thinking?”

Kara stood up, shaking her head out. “Your mom’s still in jail, right?” she asked.

“Yes,” Lena said, cocking an eyebrow. Her mind started working, her eyes going wide. “Oh, shit.”

“Ms. Luthor?” Eve asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Lex. Lex was getting out this week. I never changed the security codes or took his scan out of the system,” Lena sighed, her hands clenched tightly. “Goddamn it! And since you were outed by Olsen, and prison just shows news most of the time, I’m willing to bet my life that Lex is out and found his Kryptonite and stashed it here because he knew I’d bring you here and open that vault.”

Kara took Lena’s hands. “We’ll get him. I swear. He won’t get away with this. Between Manchester, Lockwood and the Children of Liberty, and now Lex…we’ve got a massive three-way war on our hands. We have to be careful.”

Lena nodded, looking at the vault and narrowing her eyes. “Let’s go. I can get rid of this later.”

“I can have it breached to a different Earth,” Kara said. “I just need to get Cisco.”

“Friend from Earth-1?” Lena asked.

“Yep,” Kara said. “I have a device that lets me breach into other Earths, and Cisco can follow me back here. You can give him the Kryptonite, he can take it where it can’t be found or used to harm anyone. I can do that first thing in the morning.”

Lena nodded, wrapping her arms around Kara and kissing her softly. “Alright,” she whispered. “I love you. I’m so sorry Lex is trying to hurt you.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist as she kissed back, smiling against her girlfriend’s lips. “I love you, too. You don’t have to apologize for Lex and his murderous ways. You have nothing to be sorry for,” she said. “Now…why don’t I take you home and have some fun with you?”

Lena smirked, nipping Kara’s lip. “That sounds like a date, Ms. Danvers,” she said, teasingly sliding her hands down Kara’s back before grabbing her ass, making her girlfriend jump.

Eve cleared her throat softly. “Um…you know I’m still here?” she asked with a smile and a cocked eyebrow.

Lena looked at Eve and felt a blush crawl up her face. “Sorry, Eve. You can go home for the rest of the day. Take tomorrow, too.”

Eve smiled and nodded. “Yes, ma’am. See you on Monday,” she said, setting the tablet down and walking off.

Kara giggled, nuzzling Lena’s neck with her nose and nipping softly. “Soon as we get you home, I’m pinning you to the bed and not letting up until you can’t walk.”

“Then don’t turn on the Red Sun Lamps,” Lena smirked, laughing when Kara scooped her up and took off.

“I don’t plan on it,” Kara said, kissing Lena as she flew back toward the apartment.

Despite the elation in her heart, Kara’s stomach weighed heavily, knowing her words were right about an upcoming three-way war between Manchester, Lex, and Lockwood. She’d be caught in the middle of the conflict, and she wasn’t certain she knew what to do when it finally boiled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...seeing as Lex is being introduced in this week's episode, I thought I'd tease him being out of jail already and setting up his schemes. I enjoy the idea of Manchester Black stealing the Superheart and trying to use it for himself, but I have a minor story point with that that's going to be resolved in the next chapter. And don't worry, a certain Guardian's going to make his appearance again in the next chapter too.


	10. Baby Cum Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just shameless SuperCorp smut this time!

Lena laughed as she felt herself get dropped on the giant bed, a whoosh resounding through the penthouse as Kara flew into the bathroom. She heard the sound of the shower and the long sigh of contentment out of her girlfriend, and she shook her head. “You’re a dweeb,” she said, rolling her eyes lightly before she got up and stripped down, hopping back on the bed and looking over as the door opened up.

 “You love it and you know it,” Kara said with a smile as she poked her head through, blonde hair tangled from a rather fast shower. “Besides, I’ve been locked in a cell for the last week without a proper shower. I was not doing anything, even you, without being clean!”

 “I do,” Lena said. _“Hm…those words sound just right when it comes to Kara. I wonder if I can make her say them one day.”_ she thought with a teasing smirk. “Should have told me. You could have handcuffed me to the shower rack and fucked my brains out in the shower.”

 Kara smiled, sauntering over to the bed as she brushed through her hair. “That comes later, my dear,” she said, teasingly sliding her fingers against Lena’s leg, feeling goosebumps pop up on her girlfriend’s skin.

 Lena shivered, looking down at Kara. “Oh, really? Then what comes now?” she asked with a smirk.

 Kara grinned, grabbing one of Lena’s ties off of the closet wall and straddling her girlfriend’s waist before pulling her up and tying her hands to the headboard. “That’s all I’m going to do,” she said. “For now.”

 Lena looked up at her hands and chuckled. “Really? The maroon silk one?” she asked with a cocked eyebrow. “You know I like that one.”

 “Yeah, I know,” Kara grinned. She wiggled her way down and kissed Lena, nipping her lip before she slid her hand down behind herself, teasing Lena’s clit with the tips of her fingers, her expression getting serious. “I want to hear you beg for it, Lena. I want to break you, make you cum so hard you’ll never need anyone inside of you other than me. Tonight, Lena, you become mine. Do you want that?”

 Lena gasped and shuddered, feeling Kara’s fingers against her. The tone in her voice and the look on her face made her heart _thunder_ , something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She looked up at Kara and nodded. “Yes…please, Kara…please…I want you to break me…”

 Kara smirked, leaning down and biting at Lena’s neck as she slowly started pushing her fingers against Lena’s pussy, feeling her girlfriend’s wetness. She sucked against Lena’s pulse, feeling it quicken as she did. She giggled around Lena’s neck, pulling back and moving her way down. Dipping two fingers into Lena, Kara latched against Lena’s nipple, teasing the nub with the tip of her tongue slowly.

 Lena gasped and arched, moaning softly at the two different feelings in her body. She rolled her hips against Kara’s fingers, trying to get them deeper into her. “Kara…please…” she moaned, biting her lip.

 Kara looked up at Lena, pulling off of her nipple with an audible _pop_. “Begging already?” she asked, her voice low as she ushered her fingers deeper into Lena. “I expected you to hold out longer than that, baby.” She finished moving down, kissing and nipping against Lena’s stomach before she placed herself between the CEO’s legs, her fingers pushing harder into Lena. “What do you want? Tell your Supergirl how you want her to fuck you.”

 Lena panted, looking down and seeing Kara’s fingers still slicing through her lips, her breath coming out in short bursts. “I want…I want you to pound me,” she whispered, licking her lips softly. “I want you to make me cum screaming your name…I want all of you all over me. I don’t want to feel anything tomorrow…please…”

 Kara smiled, dragging her fingers out of Lena and hearing her whine as she did. “Oh, calm down,” she said, bringing her soaked fingers up to her mouth and sucking Lena’s taste off of them. She got up and sauntered over to the closet, opening it and pushing all of the clothes to the side before opening a box and grabbing a handful of toys and a bottle of lube. She walked back over and set the vibrators, dildos, and harness on the bed before she took one of the smaller ones in hand.

 “Kara…?” Lena asked, panting as she looked down at Kara. “What’re you going to do?”

 Smirking, Kara flicked on the small vibrator, pushing it against Lena’s clit and hearing her gasp as she arched. “That,” she said, moving the vibrator slowly before she took a second and dipped it into Lena, pushing it slowly against her as she kept moving the vibrator. “I’m planning on breaking you, but I’m doing it the fun way.”

 Lena nodded, moaning as she felt the two toys against and inside of her. She arched and tried to roll her hips to take the regular dildo deeper, gasping as Kara pushed it further inside. “Fuck…” she moaned.

 “That’s what I’m doing,” Kara giggled, moving down and taking away the vibrator before moving her fingers against Lena. She looked up and watched Lena’s face, seeing her arching and trying to tug against the tie. “You alright? Tie isn’t too tight?”

 Lena shook her head. “No…it’s fine,” she moaned, gasping when she felt Kara’s tongue against her. “Kara…”

 Kara smiled, still working the vibrator into Lena before she teasingly blew against her clit, the cold air hitting and making Lena yell out in surprise. Kara giggled and pulled the dildo out of Lena’s pussy, looking up at her and smiling. “Do you know where this is going?” she asked.

 Lena shook her head, moaning softly as Kara’s fingers rubbed on her clit. “Mm…no…” she moaned, gasping as Kara’s fingers plunged into her again. Her eyes got wide when she felt the dildo at her ass, looking down at Kara who had pulled back and was spreading the lube around her ass. “Kara…my ass? Really…?”

 “Really,” Kara said, pushing the dildo in slowly. “It’s soaked because of how wet you are. Just relax, baby.” She stood up and kept pushing the dildo in, leaning down and kissing Lena. “I won’t hurt you. Besides, you remember the safe word, right?”

 Lena moaned softly and nodded, doing her best to relax. “Mmhmm…Rao,” she moaned, feeling the dildo deeper in her ass. “Fuck…”

 Kara playfully twisted the dildo, stepping back and letting Lena writhe around before she grabbed the harness. She pulled it on and tightened the straps around her hips, looking at the toys on the bed beside Lena. “What size do you want, Lee?” she asked, holding up a smaller one and a bigger one. When Lena didn’t answer, Kara reached down and pinched Lena’s nipple, making her focus. “Lena. What one do you want? Big Black or Baby Blue?”

 Lena gasped, panting as she looked up at Kara. “Big…big,” she whispered. She watched Kara screw the dildo onto the harness, feeling her breathing quicken as Kara moved up and straddled her chest. “Mistress wants a blowjob?”

 “Yes,” Kara said, watching Lena lean forward and stick her tongue out, licking the dildo slowly. She wiggled forward, the head of the dildo sliding into Lena’s mouth.

 Lena moaned softly, moving her head as best as she could to bob along the plastic cock. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she opened her mouth slightly wider to go deeper, feeling it turn in her mouth as she watched Kara float up and face her feet, giving her easier access. After a few minutes of bobbing back and forth, Lena watched Kara land on the bed and kneel between her legs again. “Are you going to fuck me now, Kara?’

 Kara smiled and nodded, slowly pulling the dildo out of Lena’s ass. She reached over and grabbed the lube again, squirting some onto the toy before stroking softly and coating it. Kara nudged Lena’s legs open just a bit more, pushing the head of the dildo into her girlfriend who moaned out loudly at the intruder inside of her.

 Lena arched up and panted, being on the edge of her orgasm for the last fifteen minutes. “Kara…please…stop teasing me!” she begged. “Please, fuck me…just fucking make me cum already!” She had enough sense to lock her legs around Kara’s hips, dragging her deeper inside before feeling Kara start pushing against her.

 “As you wish, baby,” Kara said, leaning down and kissing Lena before starting to move her hips. She let Lena get used to the feeling of the big dildo, moving slowly at first before she started picking up the pace, drilling into Lena faster. “Let me know if I go too fast, Lee. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 Lena nodded, panting against Kara’s lips and moaning out as she felt Kara moving faster, the dildo reaching depths her own fingers and even some of the other toys couldn’t. She felt her pussy trying to clamp down around it, teetering on the edge of orgasm before she tightened her legs around Kara’s waist. “Kara…please…harder…”

 Nodding, Kara moved faster, starting to slam into Lena as deep as she could. She heard her girlfriend panting and how fast her heart was racing, knowing that Lena was on the edge of cumming and had been. She moved one hand and went to work against Lena’s clit, her girlfriend screaming out as she was overloaded with sensations. “Cum for me,” she whispered, nipping Lena’s ear softly. “Cum for me, baby.”

 Lena gasped and felt Kara spear the dildo into her harder than she ever had. Her eyes clenched shut as her orgasm ripped through her, screaming out and rolling her hips against Kara’s, her girlfriend still thrusting against her and pulling a second orgasm out of her in quick succession. She fell limply into the bed, panting and moaning as her body reacted, closing her eyes. She licked her lips, moaning softly as Kara kept thrusting into her. “Kara…Kara…Rao, oh, God please stop…” she moaned, feeling Kara slowing down before letting her legs fall from around Kara.

 Whimpering as she felt Kara pull out, the dildo sliding out of her and leaving her feeling empty, Lena felt her arms fall limply to her sides, the weight on the bed shifting as Kara got up and sped to the bathroom and fridge, feeling a damp cloth against her neck as Kara wiped the sweat away.

 “Lena, are you alright?” Kara asked, being as gentle as she could with her clearly exhausted girlfriend as she went over Lena with the rag. “I didn’t hurt you?”

 Lena smiled sleepily, shaking her head. “No, baby. You didn’t,” she whispered, feeling Kara sit her up slowly and feeling the bottle of water in her hand. “Hm. Thank you.” She uncapped it and took a drink, pressing the cold bottle to her neck and face. “Fuck, I don’t think you’ve ever done me that hard.”

 Kara giggled, wrapping her arm around Lena and kissing her cheek. “I like hearing you. You always make me feel like I’m the most important person in the room when we’re having sex, and I wanted you to feel that this time,” she said, resting her head against Lena’s shoulder.

 Lena smiled softly, moving to the side and kissing Kara softly. “I love you,” she whispered. “I can safely say I will not be walking tomorrow. My _GOD_ did you have fun.” She wrapped her arm around Kara, laying back and pulling her down beside her. “Soon as I can, I’m going to repay you. Turning on those lamps to be full blast and pound you until you can’t move. Might leave the vibrator in your ass next time.”

 Kara smiled, snuggling up against Lena and wrapping her arm around Lena’s stomach. “Or get those vibrating panties we saw the last time we were at the adult store,” she said. “Force me to wear them when I’m with Alex and tail me the entire day teasing me until I’m a quivering mess and begging you to bend me over the trunk of the car without a car of who’s watching us.”

 Lena looked down at Kara, an impressed smile on her face. “Well, well, Ms. Danvers, I didn’t know you had such a kinky side. I may have to do that one day. Or when we get our own place and fuck you senseless in the garage over the most expensive car I have.”

 Pulling Lena closer, Kara giggled and nuzzled Lena’s neck with her nose softly. “I like the sound of that.” She gave Lena a gentle squeeze, rubbing her arm softly. “You should rest. I took a lot out of you, and we need to deal with the Lex problem tomorrow.”

 “As well as Manchester, Ben Lockwood, James. You think your Earth-1 friends would be up for a team up?” Lena asked, curling up against Kara. Despite always insisting to be the big spoon and be the one holding the Kryptonian, she loved being held by Kara and feeling her arms secure around herself, knowing that she was locked in a vice of love that she never wanted to leave.

 Kara hummed in thought, biting her lip. “Barry might be interested. Oliver was in the middle of some hard stuff last time I saw him, so he probably won’t. Sara and the Legends…I got no way to call them in Time,” she said. “I’ll ask Barry to help when I go get Cisco.”

 Lena nodded, closing her eyes softly. “Alright,” she yawned. “You’re right though, babe. Sleeping does sound like fun. Especially after the deep dicking you gave me.” She heard Kara giggling again, feeling her girlfriend’s fingers against her temple as Kara moved her hair. “Love you…”

 “I love you too,” Kara whispered, kissing Lena’s cheek softly and closing her eyes, tightening her arm around Lena softly. She heard Lena’s breathing and heartrate slow and even out, and she smiled softly. “Goodnight, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....I had a realization the other day while tapping out the first 100 words of this chapter. I'm going to do two more chapters after this and then I'll be done with ALAAS. The big Supergirl/Lex/Lockwood and Olsen scuffle and then a skip chapter where it's a few years in the future because I'm a sucker for flashforward chapters. Yes, i know Manchester is missing from the Fight Night lineup, but that'll be explained in the chapter as J'onn getting to him.


	11. True Endings and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the 'bad guy' plots come to a head.

Kara sighed as she stirred slowly the next morning, hearing a pounding on the front door of the penthouse. She grumbled and got up, grabbing one of Lena’s shirts and pulling it on before hopping in a pair of shorts and x-raying the door. “Alex?” she mumbled, making her way out and opening the door. “Alex? What are you doing here?”

 “Tracking your ass down,” Alex said, brushing past her sister. “Where were you last night? After you left the DEO?”

 “I was here,” Kara said. “I left the DEO and I went to LCorp to surprise Lena. Eve came in and we went to the lab where Lena told me about some experiments she’d been doing because a heart she’d been testing Harun-El on was stolen by Manchester. We opened the vault and I got hit with Kryptonite, and we found out it was Lex’s. We left there and I was here the rest of the night. Lena’s naked and asleep if you want me to wake her up so you can hear it from her.”

 Alex’s face blanched and she narrowed her eyes. “No. It was bad enough when you broke her fingers during—ugh. The reason I’m asking is because the President is dead. Oval Office CCTV showed Supergirl roasting him with Heat Vision. Colonel Haley was there as well, and she’s dead too. Several other members of Government were injured.”

 Kara’s eyes got wide. “Alex, I swear that wasn’t me!” she said, stumbling back and sitting down at the bar beside the kitchen. “I was here with Lena all night. I swear to Rao that wasn’t me!” Her hands clenched as she looked down, fighting back tears.

 Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, kissing her head softly. “I know it wasn’t you, honey. I had to ask anyway. I’ve got some big Government people breathing down my neck for answers,” she said.

 Kara nodded softly, looking over and seeing Lena walking out of the bedroom, a robe covering her up with just the quickest flash of purple lace panties, a fact that made Kara lick her lips softly. “Hi, babe,” she said.

 “Mm…morning,” Lena yawned, walking over and wrapping her arm around Kara’s shoulders, kissing her cheek. “Woke up and you weren’t there.”

 “Sorry, Lena. That’s my fault,” Alex said, explaining about what happened to the White House. “Basically everything’s gone to hell.”

 “I would bet that Lex has something to do with this,” Lena said. “He has to. He hates anything and anyone Kryptonian.” She sighed and moved around the bar, setting a tea kettle on the stove. “Alex, we’ve got something we have to do this morning, but we’ll come by the DEO when we’re done, get this sorted out.”

 Alex nodded, sighing softly. “Alright.” She kissed Kara’s cheek, reaching over and squeezing Lena’s hand. “I’ll see you soon.” She walked out and shut the door, sighing softly and shaking her head. “This isn’t going to be good…”

 Kara sighed, shaking her head as she got up. “First Lex is loose, Manchester steals the Harun-El heart, and then Lockwood _and_ James, and now this bullshit. What the _fuck_ is going on?!”

 Lena walked over, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and hugging her tightly. “Hey. Don’t stress. We’re going to fix all of this, and we’ll do it together. Alright? It’s what we do, baby. We’ll start with Lex’s Kryptonite, and we’ll go from there. When this is all over, we’ll celebrate and have fun until the next crisis.”

 Kara nodded, leaning back against Lena and sighing softly. “Yeah. Which, for us, might just be next week,” she said. “I’m going to get dressed and I’ll go get Cisco.” She turned and kissed Lena’s cheek softly, walking off to the bedroom again and sighing as she rubbed her arms softly, more out of nerves then cold. She dressed in her usual cardigan and skirt, making her way back out. “I’ll meet you at the Lab, Lee.”

 Lena set her tea down and walked over, putting her hands against Kara’s cheeks before leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. “I love you so much. Please don’t let this bother you,” she whispered.

 Kissing Lena in return, the blonde nodded softly. “Easier said then done, but I’ll try.” She smiled a bit, turning her head and kissing Lena’s palm before she grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment. She hit the elevator and walked out of the building before she headed into the alley and hit the breach device.

 The second breach opened in S.T.A.R. Labs on Earth-1, and Kara looked around, biting her lip softly. “Hello? Cisco? Caitlin? Barry?” she called, starting to walk around. “Hello!! Anyone here?” She turned a corner and yelped as she came face to face with Caitlin Snow, the bio-engineer screaming at the same time. “Caitlin!”

 “Kara!” Caitlin said, putting her hand on her chest and sighing. “What are you doing here?! You scared the hell out of me!”

 “Sorry!” Kara said with a smile, hugging Caitlin. “I’m looking for Cisco. Where’s he at?” As she asked her question, the man in question walked up behind Caitlin, grinning as he saw Kara. “Cisco!”

 “Hey, girl,” Cisco said with a grin. “What do you need? Is something wrong? Someone trying to rewrite reality again or is it Dominators?”

 Kara smiled and shook her head. “No, nothing that dangerous. I…need your help. My girlfriend, Lena Luthor, her brother just got out of jail and stashed a lot of Kryptonite in LCorp, and we need to get rid of it. Could you--?”

 “I can gather it and breach it to a dead world,” Cisco said. “Or I can breach it right there in the lab.” He smiled and led Kara and Caitlin deeper into the Lab, grabbing his gauntlets and glasses. “I’m ready whenever you are.” He turned to Caitlin. “Do me a favor. If Barry asks where I am, tell him and that I’ll be back to help with Nora soon.”

 “Got it,” Caitlin said with a smile and a nod.

 “Who’s Nora?” Kara asked.

 “Remember the water girl from Barry and Iris’ wedding? The one that was like…the Energizer Bunny on Red Bull and a sugar high?” Caitlin asked. “That’s Nora West-Allen. Barry and Iris’ daughter from the future.”

 “Wicked!”

 “No, not really,” Cisco said. “She’s…kind of gone bad after we found out she was working with Eobard Thawne.”

 “That asshole Reverse Flash?!” Kara asked with wide eyes.

 “Yep,” Cisco said, tossing his hand out and opening the breach. “Fill you in later. I’ll be back quick, Cait.”

 “Got it,” Caitlin said with a smile, watching Cisco and Kara step through the breach back to Earth-38.

 The next day, after saying goodbye to Cisco and giving Lena a tour of Earth-1, Kara stood with Lena outside of LCorp, James Olsen in front of them in full Guardian gear with a dozen Children of Liberty members behind him. Kara folded her arms, narrowing her eyes while Lena clenched her hands around the straps of her bag, fully intending on beating the hell out of her ex-boyfriend if she had to.

 “Two minutes, James. Talk fast,” Lena growled. “Why did you out Kara to the entire world on live television?”

 James scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I don’t answer to you, Luthor. Not anymore. But, since you’re being so _demanding,_ just like you always are, it’s because of jealousy. You two got so disgustingly close after she told you the truth and you got drunk and sent bullshit texts and voicemails, and I couldn’t stand it. If I couldn’t have you, I’d take away what was important.”

 Lena dropped her bag and lashed out, slamming her fist into James’ face, making him stumble back before she clawed at him, scratching his cheek and neck. “You son of a bitch!” she snarled, trying to lunge for him again only to be stopped by Kara holding her back. “Let go of me, Kara! I’m going to rip his throat out with my teeth! He’ll gargle in his own blood as he dies! Fucking let me go!”

 “No!” Kara snapped, holding Lena back. “As much as you want to break his head open, you can’t. You’ve proven to be better then this, Lena. He’ll get his soon enough when the Children of Liberty are finished. Lockwood can’t hold power forever.”

 James laughed, rubbing his cheek and wiping the blood away. “That’s where you’re wrong. He’ll have all the power he needs and it’s thanks to your friend Manchester.” He turned and started walking away, stopping when Superman landed in front of him, separating him from the other Children of Liberty. “Oh, hell.”

“James,” Clark said as he folded his arms. “You’re coming with me. We’re going to have a _long talk_ , and it’s best if your “friends” behind me just drop their weapons and walk away. If they don’t, all thirteen of you are going to jail.” He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. “What’s it going to be, James?”

 “Put them down. Weapons, masks, shields. Go home,” James said, looking at the men. As they walked away, James narrowed his eyes. “You won’t get away with stopping me, Clark. Lockwood’s got more then just fanatics on his side.”

 “I don’t care about Lockwood. I care about my friend betraying someone that he should have been protecting,” Clark said, grabbing James’ arm. “We’re going to have a long discussion about this, James. You won’t like how it ends.” He lifted up and looked at Kara. “I’ll deal with him. You stop Lex, Manchester, and Lockwood.”

 Kara nodded, still refusing to let go of a struggling Lena. “You got it. They’ll be stopped today and hopefully that’s the end of it.” She watched Clark take off with James, and she looked at Lena. “You gonna stop fighting?”

 Lena huffed, going limp in Kara’s arms as she got set back on the ground. “Damn you,” she said, glaring at Kara. “Why did you stop me?!”

 “Because it’s the right thing to do,” Kara said, frowning softly. “I’m sorry, Lena, but Clark taking him was the right thing. As much as we both wanted to rip his spine out.”

 “And beat him with it,” Lena growled, her hands clenched. She sighed and looked away, picking her bag up softly. “Find J’onn. Deal with Manchester. I’ll help Alex find Lockwood and Lex.” She walked off, getting in her car and taking off.

 “Lena,” Kara sighed, floating up and heading for J’onns office. She landed outside and smiled softly as she touched the plaque on the doorframe. Walking in, she looked around and bit her lip. “J’onn?”

 J’onn walked out from the back of the office, smiling softly. “Kara. What can I do for you?”

 “I need to know where Manchester is. I’m putting an end to this,” Kara said.

 J’onn got quiet, sitting down at his desk. “Sit.” When Kara did, he sighed softly and bit his lip. “Manchester’s dead. I confronted him at the dam a few nights ago and he tried to taunt me into killing him. Unfortunately, he was using the Staff of H'ronmeer,and when I got it back from him, he tried to attack me again. I…used the Staff and killed him. I’m sorry, Kara. I…” He sighed and put his head in his hands, looking down and feeling ashamed.

 Kara got up and put her hand on J’onn’s shoulder before she leaned in and hugged him tightly. “It’s alright, J’onn. You did what you had to,” she whispered. “Did…he say anything about having a heart that he took from LCorp?”

 J’onn sighed, trying to think. “He mentioned working on something big to give to Lex Luthor. Said “It’s the thing to _beat_ Supergirl once and for all.” It could be what he was talking about. Why?”

 “Lena went to Alex to start looking for Lex and Lockwood, and I’ll need all the help I can get to stop them both today. If Lex has that heart, there’s no telling what he’d do with it,” Kara said. She looked over as J’onn’s phone went off, and she watched him pick up.

 “Text from Alex. She’s got eyes on Lex and Lockwood. They’re in the DEO,” J’onn said. “Demanding you show up and surrender.”

 “Let’s go,” Kara said, looking at J’onn. “You have to help me, J’onn. I can’t do this without you this time.” She stood back and bit her lip, hoping he’d help. She grinned when he stood up and shifted into his Martian Manhunter look. “Let’s go.” She took off and ran out of the office, leaping into the air and hearing J’onn behind her.

 Alex narrowed her eyes, gun in hand as she pointed it at Lex and Lockwood. “You two get the hell out of my Agency now. Otherwise you’re both under arrest.”

 “I’m sorry, Ms. Danvers. I’m afraid you don’t have the authority to arrest me,” Lex said with a smile. “Considering who I have with me. Miss Tessmacher!” He turned and smiled as Eve walked in with a surprising figure beside her.

 “Kara?” Alex asked, her eyes wide. “No, you’re not my sister. You just look like her.”

 “Funny how that happened,” Lex said. “You see, last year when she stopped Ms. Arias, the Harun-El split your sister into two distinct people. Kara Danvers, and my Red Daughter. She’s the one that killed the President, Ms. Danvers. So, you see, having my own Kryptonian to help discredit your sister has worked perfectly. There’s anti-Supergirl sentiment in Washington at the moment because of this.”

 Alex lowered her gun softly, looking at the Kryptonian in front of her. “Listen to me. Lex is using you to hurt people. You don’t have to do this. He’s manipulating you.”

 The Red Daughter just shook her head. “That is where you are wrong,” she said with a Russian accent. “Alex has proven to me that Americans are the problem. You are all what is wrong with the world.”

 “I’m Alex,” Alex said, stepping forward. “That’s Lex Luthor. He’s the bad guy.”

 “Listen to her, honey,” Lena said, walking out of the lab and looking at the gathered group. “He manipulated me my entire life, he’s orchestrated a hundred different events to get to this point, and when he’s done with you, he’ll throw you out like a piece of trash. He isn’t the man you think he is.”

 “Shut it, Luthor,” Lockwood said, turning and shooting Lena, dropping her to the ground. “Anyone that fucks an alien deserves the same thing the leeches get.”

 “Lena!” two Kara’s voices yelled at the same time.

 A gust of wind ripped through the DEO as Kara knelt beside Lena, helping her sit up softly. “Lena, are you alright?”

 “I’m fine,” Lena said with a smile. “Got the shoulder. Stop them.”

 Kara lifted Lena up, taking her back into the lab. “Stay here.” She walked back out, narrowing her eyes. “I figured the Harun-El would have had a side effect on me, but I didn’t think it’d be like this.” Her expression softened, and she folded her hands in front of her. “You don’t have to stand with Lex. He’ll only hurt you. You reacted the same way I do when something happens to Lena. That means something.”

 “Don’t let her manipulate you,” Lex said. “This is what you’ve trained for. Kill her and rid the world of her.” He turned to face the Red Daughter. “Do what I’m telling you! Now!”

 Shaking her head, the Red Daughter stepped away from Lex. “No. I will not hurt her. I…I do not want to hurt her.”

 Lex sighed, shaking his head softly as he pulled a gun out of his pocket. “A damn shame. She could have ripped this planet apart without a second thought.” He aimed and fired at the Red Daughter, a Kryptonite bullet entering her back and sending her toppling to the ground.

 Alex rushed over and put pressure on the wound, her hands shaking. “BRAINY!” she yelled.

 “NO!” Kara snapped, rushing Lex and ripping the gun out of his hand before throwing it away, pinning Lex to the wall and tightening her grip around his throat. “I could snap your neck in an instant!”

 “Then do it!” Lex laughed, holding his hands up. “Do it then, Danvers. Prove to everyone that you’re not as wholesome as they think you are!”

 Kara’s hand tightened around Lex’s throat, and she felt his pulse under her fingers, feeling how quick it was. Her eyes lit with her head vision and she growled low in her throat before she slammed Lex into the ground, letting go of his throat and stepping back. “I won’t kill you. As much as I goddamned want to, I won’t. I won’t become the murderer people think I am.” She backed off and walked over to Alex, kneeling beside her clone.

 Lex coughed and got up, seeing the Kryptonite gun. He grabbed it and pointed it at Kara before another shot rang out, looking down and seeing blood on his shirt. He hit his knees as the gun dropped from his hand, looking behind him at Lockwood. “Helping them, Lockwood?” he asked, coughing as he collapsed backward.

 “Yes,” Lockwood said, tossing his gun down before pulling his Agent Liberty mask off and letting it thunk on the floor of the DEO. “Seeing two Supergirls both care for one human, seeing the compassion in her eyes…I realize I was wrong.” He unstrapped the ballistics vest he wore, tossing it down before getting on his knees and putting his hands behind his head. “The Children of Liberty are done. Aliens are as much people as we are.”

 J’onn walked over and handcuffed Lockwood, pushing him over to another agent. “Lock him up.”

 Kara kept pressure against the wound softly, watching Alex dig out the Kryptonite bullet. She winced at the sight of the Kryptonite, feeling Alex clean the wound before starting to stitch it up. “You’re going to be ok. Alex is the best, and we’ll get you fixed up.”

 The Red Daughter nodded softly, wincing as she felt Alex stitching her back. “I am so sorry. I…I should have seen that Alex—no, Lex was the bad one. I am so sorry, Supergirl.”

 Kara smiled, moving her clone’s hair out of her face softly. “Call me Kara. We are twins after all. Do you have a name?”

 She shook her head. “I was always called “The thing” or “Girl”. Never gave me a name. I cannot be Kara Danvers.”

 Kara nodded softly, helping her sit up after Alex was done before helping her to her feet. “We’ll have time to work on that. Let Alex get you to the medical lab and I’ll be right there with Lena.” She hugged the Red Daughter, smiling softly. “You can be a hero in your own right. There’s times I can’t do it, so it’ll be good to have help.”

 Alex smiled softly, taking her sister’s clone deeper into the DEO to finish patching her up, both women starting to talk to each other.

 Lena walked out of the lab again, holding a stack of gauze to her shoulder before making her way to Kara. She took her girlfriend’s hand softly, kissing her knuckles. “Are you alright?”

 Kara nodded softly, squeezing Lena’s hand softly. “Yeah,” she said. “Lena, about earlier—”

 “Stop,” Lena said. “I’m sorry about that. I…I had no right to get angry at you. You stopped me before I did something I’d regret, and I got mad about it. It’s my fault and I’m sorry, baby.” She leaned up and kissed Kara’s cheek before her eyes landed on Lex. “Is he--?”

 Kara nodded softly. “Lockwood shot him in the back and surrendered,” Kara said. “He shot the Red Daughter when she wouldn’t kill me, and he tried to shoot me when I put him in the floor. Alex has her in medical. She doesn’t have a name, but it’s something she’ll figure out on her own.” She sighed softly, pressing her hands to her eyes. “Manchester’s dead. J’onn got to him. He said Lex had the Harun-El heart, but if Lex had it, he’d have used it on himself. I don’t…know where the heart is, honey.”

 Lena smiled softly. “Maybe that’s for the best. Harun-El was a bad experiment anyway.” She put her hand on Kara’s cheek, brushing her thumb over her skin softly. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 “I don’t know,” Kara whispered, sitting down and sighing softly. “I’m tired. Kryptonite, Lex, Lockwood, James, the Harun-El clone of myself, Haley…I’m tired. I don’t think I want to Supergirl for a while. I…I think I need a break.”

 Lena nodded, sitting in Kara’s lap and kissing her cheek. “Then we’ll take a break. We’ll go on vacation. Anywhere you want to go.”

 Kara smiled softly and nodded, giving Lena a squeeze. “Right now, we need to go to the medical lab and get that shoulder taken care of. I will not have you bleed out in my lap, Luthor.”

 “Yes, Danvers,” Lena said with a grin. She got up and smiled when Kara took her hand, the pair walking down the hall where Alex was with the Red Daughter.

 “What do you think of “Karen” as a name, Alex?” she asked, biting her lip as she looked back at Alex.

 “Karen. Karen Danvers. Hm…I like it,” Alex said with a smile. “Suits you.”

 Kara walked in and smiled softly. “I love it. Kara, Karen, and Alex Danvers,” she said. “We’re the three biggest badasses.”

 “Excuse me? I’m here too, you ass,” Lena said, shoving Kara and sticking her tongue out.

 “Well…you’re not officially a Danvers yet, Lena,” Alex said, taping gauze down onto Karen’s wound and helping lower the shirt down. “What’s rule number one, Kara?”

 “Don’t screw with the Danvers sisters!” Kara laughed, causing Lena, Alex, and Karen to start laughing as well.

 Lena smiled softly, closing her eyes as she felt Kara working on her bullet wound. With her brother dead and the Children of Liberty hopefully never coming back, she knew that she and Kara could finally be happy and get on with their lives. If anyone had told her six months ago that she’d be sitting with her girlfriend and her clone after being told her best friend was Supergirl, she’d have thought they were crazy. For once, she was glad she wasn’t because she finally had the support and love she always wanted, and it was all thanks to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost did a big fight between Kara and Red Daughter, but I thought better of it. The chapter was also going to end with Lena strapping Kara after the mess in the DEO but I didn't because I was already at 3800 words. The final chapter's going to start with the strapping, however.


	12. Superfamily Forever

Six years after the ‘fight’ in the DEO, Kara and Lena moved on with their lives. The autumn after Lex’s death, the various Earths merged when the Monitor appeared again, dumping Kara and her entire life into Earth-1. Unfortunately, not all of her friends made it out of the Crisis unharmed. Barry had disappeared and Oliver had died, leaving their teams behind.

 A few months after the Crisis, what Cisco had called the “Crisis on Infinite Earths”, Lena and Kara had gotten married, with all of their friends attending. Deciding to adopt one child, a four-year-old named Amy Kendra Danvers-Luthor, and have one of their own, Ciara Eliza Danvers-Luthor after her grandmothers, the Luthor-Danvers family grew.

 With every victory or good thing that happened to the family, something bad seemed to happen as well. A year after Ciara’s birth, Kara and Alex received a call from Midvale Police. Arriving on the scene of the crash, the sisters were horrified to realize one of the cars was Eliza. Being able to say their goodbyes to their mother, Kara did her best to help but finally had to stop to get Alex away. A few weeks later, Kara got a call from Clark saying Lois, while on assignment for Perry overseas, had been killed in an attack on a gas station. Kara had taken time to stay with her cousin in Smallville until he felt ready to go on alone, but Kara still checked in with him.

 Tonight was a rare night for Lena and Kara, however. Their daughters were at their aunts, leaving their mothers alone in a massive mansion on the outskirts of National City. What were two women, still very fit and active, to do in a big empty house? Fuck like rabbits all night long and take turns on top, of course.

The dim glow of the Red Sun lamps filled the bedroom as day broke outside, Kara’s moans filling the air as Lena slammed her plastic cock into her wife’s ass, adding a slap for good measure. Kara’s moans got louder, tugging against the cuffs that were strapped to the headboard and keeping her hands from touching herself as Lena pounded into her from behind.

 “Fuck…” Kara moaned, panting as her eyes rolled back. “Lena…!”

 Lena grinned, smacking Kara’s ass again, grabbing a handful of her cheek as she did. “You like my cock up your ass, don’t you, baby?” she asked, leaning down and kissing Kara’s neck before biting and sucking against her pulse softly. “Tell me what you like.”

 Kara gasped and moaned, her back arching. “Oh, _Rao,_ Lena!” she moaned, rolling her hips and yelping as she got smacked again. “Mm…I love your cock up my ass. That big, thick, hard cock ramming into me as hard as you can. Feeling you slapping against my body, making me feel so good. I love it!”

 Lena smiled, reaching around and teasingly rubbing Kara’s clit. She pushed deeper into her one last time, bottoming out and letting Kara feel how deep she was. “I’m all the way in, baby,” she whispered. “I’ll keep going if you cum for me. Can you do that?”

 Nodding rapidly, Kara rolled her hips against Lena’s, feeling the dildo as deep as she could take it. “Fuck, it feels so goddamn good,” she moaned, feeling Lena start thrusting again. “Make me cum, Lena. Make your horny wife cum!”

 Lena smiled, slamming into Kara again as she kept her fingers rubbing against Kara’s clit, biting her neck softly. She dug her fingers into her wife’s pussy, Kara’s moans flooding her ears as she did. “Don’t hold it back, baby. I know you are. Your pussy’s clenching around my fingers,” she said, nipping Kara’s ear gently. “Cum for me and you can relax.”

 Kara panted, arching as she felt Lena’s hands against her back and inside of her. She felt Lena’s thumb grazing her clit and she couldn’t help herself anymore. She screamed out as her orgasm ripped through her, her pussy gushing around Lena’s fingers as she felt her wife stop thrusting into her ass. She collapsed forward, her arms still attached to the headboard as her body sank into the bed, whimpering as she felt Lena’s hand leave her pussy, the dildo sliding out of her ass and leaving her feel empty. “Mm…Lena…” she moaned; her face covered in sweat as her hair stuck to her face. “Fuck…”

 “I just did,” Lena said with a smile, undoing the straps and letting the dildo slide off of her hips. She dropped it down onto her discarded nightie, pressing her body into Kara’s back as she undid the handcuffs, tossing them to the ground. She reached over and tapped a button on her tablet, the sun lamps turning off and letting the bedroom be bathed in the early morning sunlight. She felt Kara squirming under her, and she leaned down and kissed Kara’s neck softly, nipping lightly as she felt her skin starting to turn harder, knowing her powers were coming back. “I love you, Mrs. Luthor.”

 Kara smiled, turning her head and kissing Lena. “I love you, Mrs. Danvers,” she said. She smirked and flipped, knocking Lena onto the bed before she straddled her wife, leaning down and kissing her again. “I’d take some revenge and fuck you into unconsciousness, but the girls are going to be home soon. I’ll have to do you hard tonight.”

 Lena smiled against Kara’s lips, nodding as she looked up at her wife. “Alright, baby. Just, do me a favor. Use the lamps this time. Last time you decided to make me your toy, I couldn’t hardly walk right. Remember? That night you got of the DEO jail?”

 Kara rolled her eyes lightly. “I remember,” she said. “I also seem to remember you enjoying it almost as much as I did, Lee. Said me banging you that hard was the best thing you’d ever experienced.”

 “True,” Lena said, pushing Kara off of her and smiling as she sat up. “Let’s get a shower and make coffee. Do we know when she’s going to bring Amy and Ciara?” She swung her legs off of the bed and nudged the nightie and dildo to the side, standing up and stretching.

 Kara sat up and stretched, hopping off of the bed and rubbing her eyes. “Umm…no idea. Sometime before we’re supposed to meet Alex and Kelly. Could be in an hour, could be one this afternoon.”

 After showering together—and trying to keep their hands to themselves, the pair walked into the kitchen dressed for the day. Kara went to make the coffee while Lena watched, having been banned from the kitchen years ago when she accidently burned down a pan of boiling water, something Kara was _still_ trying to figure out. Starting to work on breakfast, Kara looked over as the news played on the television, seeing Lena standing in front of it.

 “Anything new?” she asked, walking over and wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist from behind.

 “Fire in an apartment downtown, claimed two, a mom and a five-year-old,” Lena said, sighing softly and looking down. “Right as we were getting started last night. Soon as we turned the lamps on.” She shut the television off and sighed, clenching her hands.

 “Lena…it’s not your fault,” Kara said. “Just like it isn’t mine. We had the house to ourselves for the first time in two years, we took advantage of that. I’ll probably be bitched at by Alex, and Linda might question it, but it wasn’t our fault. I’ll explain what happened, otherwise Alex is going to get another earful of “I had Kara pinned to the bed fucking her brains out,” which she doesn’t need.”

 “Aww, take my fun away,” Lena said, kissing Kara’s cheek and smiling. She leaned back against Kara, taking her wife’s hands, holding them up and letting their rings glimmer in the light. “I talked to Lucy.”

 “Oh, yeah?” Kara asked, resting her chin against Lena’s shoulder. “How is she? I haven’t talked to her in a while.”

 Lena smiled softly. “She’s fine. Enjoying her position in the DoD. Considering how close she gets with Alex and Kelly, I won’t be surprised if we get another wedding invitation to that threesome.” She felt Kara slump and she snickered. “Kara?”

 “Don’t…don’t put that image in my head,” Kara said, making a face and sticking her tongue out. “My sister, sister-in-law, and Lucy…naked and banging.”

 “What, like you never imagined Lucy’s tits in your face or your face between her legs while I’m railing you,” Lena said. “Get her nice and worked up, both of us taking her with the strap-ons, making her scream as she gets to cum over and over. Maybe after—”

 “Stop,” Kara whined, shoving Lena onto the couch and covering her face with her hands. “Ugh…now I can understand Alex’s embarrassment when you get to talking about our sex life. Lena, why are you so mean to me?”

 Lena giggled and hopped up, wrapping her arms around Kara and kissing her neck. “You love me, and you know it,” she said. “Besides, if you didn’t, you wouldn’t stand there and tease your sister about the kinky things we get up to. Like the time we left the vibrator on the table and she walked in and saw it before kicking both of our asses.”

 “Excuse me? You left the vibrator out,” Kara laughed. “I told you to put it away after you were done getting off watching whatever the hell it was, but you said you’d get it before you went to bed. So, Lena, that was your mistake.” She looked over at the hallway leading to the front, cocking her head to the side.

  _Walking up the front path, Linda smiled as she picked Amy up, carrying the four-year-old as Ciara skipped along beside her, the five-year-old’s dark hair bouncing around her ears._

_“Aunt Linda, we had so much fun!” Ciara giggled, her Irish accent seeping through as she tightened her bag around her shoulder. “Can we do it again?”_

_“Yeah, yeah!” Amy giggled, sitting in her aunt’s arm. “Please, Aunt Linda!”_

_Linda giggled, kissing Amy’s head and running her hand in Ciara’s hair softly. “Maybe, darlings. We’ll have to see what your mothers say. I can’t keep you every weekend, after all. Aunt Alex needs to have time with her favorite little angels.”_

_“No, it’s favorite little **agents** ,” Ciara said, looking up at Linda. “Because we get to watch spy movies and play Mission Impossible!”_

_Linda snickered. “Bet your_ Mama _is going to love that.” She set Amy down and looked into the window, seeing Kara and Lena in the kitchen._

“Door,” Kara said, looking at Lena. “Girls are home.” Seeing the look on Lena’s face, she started to say something but stopped as the door rattled and Linda opened it, the girls running in ahead of her.  “There’s my girls!”

 “Mama!” Ciara said, running over and hugging Lena as Amy went running for Kara. “Did you miss us?”

 “Of course, little one,” Lena said, kissing Ciara’s head. “I always miss my babies when you’re not here.”

 “Did you have fun with Aunt Linda?” Kara asked, scooping Amy up and kissing her cheek. “Hmm? Eat plenty of sugar and stay up all night?”

 “No, Mommy,” Amy giggled, kissing Kara’s cheek and snuggling close. “We only eat healthy with Aunt Linda. We had veggie pizza.”

 Kara blinked, looking at Linda. “That’s disgusting.”

 “If you’d try it, you wouldn’t think it’s bad,” Linda said with a snicker, giving Kara a squeeze. “Eat some vegetables once in a while, woman.”

 “No. They’re evil and cannot be trusted!” Kara snickered, letting Amy down. “You girls go get your stuff put away and change, alright?”

 “Ok, Mommy,” the girls said, taking off for their rooms.

 Kara smiled softly, hugging Linda. “Were they good all night?”

 “Yes,” Linda said with a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Ciara was a good little helper, and when Amy didn’t listen, Ciara threatened Lena on her. Got her to do what she needed to do really fast.”

 Lena grinned, holding herself a little higher. “Glad to see that Luthor reputation still works on kids,” she snickered. She walked over and poured some coffee for all three of them, her wife and sister-in-law following. “So, I have to ask, and it’s something I’ve been worrying about for a while, and Kara’s told me to just let it go, but I can’t.”

 “What?” Linda asked, fixing her coffee.

 “Lena,” Kara sighed, shaking her head softly.

 “When everything was done with Lex that day in the DEO, you said you liked the name “Karen Danvers”. But then you changed it to Linda Lee. How come?” Lena asked, ignoring Kara’s staring.

 Linda smiled softly, wrapping her hands around the coffee cup. “Before I was tasked by Lex to kill Kara, Eve was my “handler” on a mission. I had to kill a man that made weapons that had killed a little boy I grew fond of in Kaznia, and I used the name as an alias. Since being free and reading several comic books and other media, I liked the alliteration better. It also keeps people from confusing Kara and I, since the names sounded so similar.”

 Kara nodded, wrapping her arm around Linda. “Well, Linda or Karen, you’re still you, and we still love you.”

 “Amen,” Lena said with a smile. She looked over as giggling sounded out through the halls, Amy and Ciara running out. “Oi, stop running, you little demons.” Ciara giggled and started hopping as Amy skipped. Ciara hopped over and climbed up Kara’s back, her arms around her mom’s neck as Amy skipped around the counter and hugged Lena’s leg. Lena sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, picking Amy up. “You’re a booger.”

 “Well, you did tell them to stop running, darling,” Kara said with a smile, looking back at Ciara and kissing her cheek. “Didn’t she, Ciara?”

 “Yeah, Mommy!” Ciara giggled. She looked over as the doorbell rang, looking at Kara. “Can I get it, _Mama?”_

“I guess,” Kara said with a smile, helping Ciara down before she ran for the door. She stepped out of the kitchen, watching her daughter as she ran to the door.

 Ciara smiled and opened the door, looking up. “Aunt Alex! Aunt Kelly!”

 Alex smiled, kneeling down and hugging Ciara. “Hello, sweet girl,” she said, kissing her niece’s head. “How’s my girl?”

 “I’m good. We just got home with Aunt Linda,” Ciara said with a smile, hugging Kelly. “Hi, Aunt Kelly.”

“Hi, little flower,” Kelly said, standing up and making Ciara laugh as she was picked up. “Where’s your mamas?”

 “Mommy’s in the kitchen, and _Mama’_ s by the doorframe,” Ciara said, pointing. “See?”

 Kelly smiled and nodded, giving Ciara a squeeze. “Ok, smartypants,” she said. She let Ciara down and hugged Kara with Alex, sandwiching the Supergirl. “How’re you doing, hon?”

 “I’m alright,” Kara said, hugging her sister and Kelly back. “Just…dealing one day a time. Doing my best, you know?”

 “Yeah,” Alex said, putting her hands on Kara’s face. “Mom and Lois back to back, I don’t know how much more trauma we can take as a family.” She smiled softly, kissing Kara’s forehead. “We’re good. We’re the Danvers sisters. Nobody screws with us.”

 “Damn straight,” Kara said with a small smile. “Something I’m pretty sure my daughters picked up, considering Ciara smacks anyone that tries to pick on her little sister.”

 “Darn right, _Mama!_ ” Ciara giggled, nibbling on a piece of toast. She snuggled back against Linda, setting her toast down.

 Kara smiled softly, pouring Alex and Kelly some coffee. “Anything fun happening in the DEO?”

 “Just the usual Brainy and Nia antics,” Alex said, taking her coffee. “Nothing I can’t handle. What about you? Running CatCo?”

 “Only because I’d rather do LCorp and let Kara have where she loves,” Lena said. “And it’s fun watching her put Snapper in his place.”

 “Oh, that’s always fun,” Kara said with a smile. “Yeah, I love running CatCo. Ms. Grant said I was the best choice for it. Her words were “If that damn wife of yours put anyone other then you in my chair, then we’d have a problem.” So…”

 “Yeah, that sounds like Cat,” Alex laughed.

 Amy hopped up onto the couch, grabbing the pillow and curling up around it, rubbing her eyes. Lena looked over and walked over, sitting beside her younger daughter. “Hi, Mommy.”

 “Hi, baby,” Lena said, running her hand in Amy’s auburn hair softly. “What’s wrong?”

 “It’s too loud,” Amy said, climbing up into Lena’s lap. “Or it feels like it.” She laid her head against Lena’s shoulder, rubbing her eyes again. “Plus, my eyes are hurting.”

 Lena frowned softly. “Come on. I’ll look at your eyes in my lab in the basement, ok?” she asked, standing up and lifting Amy up. She looked over at Kara, heading for the hall and tapping the panel with her hip, opening the wall and heading downstairs. “Nobody ever comes down here except me. You’re super special to come with me.”

 Amy giggled softly and smiled, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck. “I’m not special, Mommy. I’m just Amy.”

 “Hey, none of that “I’m not special” BS, little lady. You are very special, and anyone that doesn’t see that can come and talk to me. I will smack them all so hard it’ll make their grandchildren dizzy,” Lena said, tapping Amy’s nose and opening the door to the lab. “Let’s sit you right here on the table.” She smoothed out Amy’s skirt and set her down, her daughter playfully kicking her feet.

 After a few minutes of examining her daughter, as well as drawing some blood which broke Lena’s heart to hear her daughter whimpering at the needle (where a promise of ice cream was the only thing that could calm her down), Lena sighed softly as she looked at the results in her hand.

 “Well, you’re fine. The only thing is, we’ll have to take you for glasses. When you tried to read the paper for me, you were holding it really close to your face. I’ll set you an appointment up in Monday morning and we’ll get you the best pair of glasses that’ll make you even prettier,” Lena said, running her hand in Amy’s hair.

 “Oks, Mommy,” Amy said with a small smile, holding her arms out and hooking them around Lena as she got picked up again.

 Walking back upstairs, Lena walked into the living room where all the women were sitting on the couch and chairs watching television. She sank beside Kara, curling up against her wife softly. “She needs glasses,” she said, looking at Kara who looked concerned. “I’ll set the appointment up and take her on Monday.”

 Kara smiled softly and nodded, kissing Amy’s head. “Glasses aren’t that bad, honey. I wear them.”

 “But that’s to control your Supergirl powers, Mama,” Amy said. “Glasses are will make my face look funny.”

 “No, they won’t,” Kara said with a smile. “Tell you what. If they make your face look funny, I’ll fix all your favorite dinners for a week. But, if they don’t make you look funny, you have to help me all week when you’re here.” She held her hand out and smiled. “We got a deal, teeny cutie?”

 Amy thought and nodded, taking her mama’s hand. “Got a deal, Mama.”

 As the next week came and went and Amy’s glasses came in, Kara won the bet since the glasses fit Amy’s face and frame perfectly, but she still made all of her daughter’s favorites the whole week anyway.

 Kara smiled as she watched her daughters sleep, her arms folded as she leaned against the doorframe. She knew, that even though she was chronologically almost sixty, she’d had the best life possible since landing on Earth and becoming Kara Danvers. She had a wonderful woman as a sister, an exceptional woman as her wife, two beautiful daughters, and a career as a hero and a CEO/Reporter she’d never trade anything for. She shut the door to the girls’ room, walking out into the kitchen and sitting down at the counter, thanking Rao and whatever other Gods existed that she was able to have a life worth smiling for, and that she’d continue to make the best of it. She heard the front door close and felt Lena’s arms around her neck a minute later, closing her eyes as she leaned back against her wife.

 “Hi, baby,” Lena said, kissing Kara’s cheek.

 “Hi, darling,” Kara said, turning her head and kissing Lena. “Thank you, Lee.”

 “Thank you?” Lena asked. “For what, Kara?”

 Kara sighed softly, standing up and taking Lena’s hands. “Thank you for…giving me a second chance after I told you I was Supergirl. I don’t know where my life would be if you hadn’t given me that chance.”

 Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, closing her eyes. “You don’t have to thank me for that, Kara,” she whispered. “I love you, and nothing is going to change that.”

 “I love you,” Kara said, putting her hands on Lena’s waist and kissing her again, nipping her lip. “I love you, Mrs. Lena Luthor-Danvers.”

 “And I love you, Mrs. Kara Luthor-Danvers,” Lena said, smiling against Kara’s lips.

 Lena, like Kara, had a lot to thank God or whoever for the life she’d had. If she never moved to National City, she didn’t know where she’d end up. If she had to do it all over again, she would. Maybe not the exact same way, but she’d still count her lucky stars for having a woman as wonderful as Kara Zor-El Danvers in her life.

 Both women were blessed, and that was something that would never change. As long as a Super and a Luthor worked together, they were unstoppable.


End file.
